Love in the Time of Walkers
by ShazzyZhang
Summary: Daryl Dixon and Rick Grimes have a very strange relationship. Are they BFFs? Or something more? Set during the first half of Season 2 of the Walking Dead TV show, after zombie-Sophia was euthanized. Slash romance/drama/humor R&R please.
1. Day 1

_AN: Hi guys! I'm Shazzy Zhang. This is my first Walking Dead story. I'm pretty excited to be finally posting some of my work! Daryl/Rick is my OTP and I am highly amused by the concept. (Shane should just keep Lori so that Daryl and Rick can get on with their lives together, dammit!) Anyway, I am always happy to get critique on my work and I love to chat with other writers. I try to keep my chapters short so that you're not bored to death with every update. I will update as soon as I can, thanks in advance I hope to hear from you all soon!_

_All my love,_

_-Shazzy Zhang. 3_

Day 1

"Rick. I need to talk to you."

Rick's dark eyes betrayed no feelings. He stared blankly at Darryl.

Darryl spat on the ground and motioned for Rick to follow. Begrudgingly, Rick did as he was asked, despite the gut feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

"What do you want, Darryl?" Rick demanded after two long minutes of silent walking.

"We need to get th' hell away from this farm." Darryl said in a hissed whisper. "Things ain't right here. They ain't been right since... Well, since Sophia... you know."

Rick eyed Darryl suspiciously. "Things ain't been right with you since Andrea shot you, either."

Now it was Darryl's turn to look suspicious. "What are you implying, Rick?"

"Nothing." Rick assured his friend. He took a hesitant step forward, knowing damn well that Darryl could probably kick his ass into next week if the other man so chose. "I've been worried about you is all."

"I'm fine." Darryl insisted angrily. He would not show weakness if he could avoid it. "All I'm saying is that we need to get going while the going's good. There ain't nothing left for us here."

Rick sighed and ran his hand tiredly across his face. His stubble was growing back in, he had been neglecting shaving again, he felt more masculine when he didn't shave, and sometimes, the confidence boost was needed. Especially when Shane got all crazy. He eyed Darryl expectantly. The Southern man was usually straight-forward and rarely beat around the bush this way. Something was itching at Darryl, it was obvious in the way he fidgeted and whispered.

"You know that I can't just pack everyone up and haul them away from here, Darryl. Not without a good reason."

Darryl's posture instantly changed from sulky to aggressive. "And just why the hell not?" He demanded, raising his voice. "We've lost too many people here. We've seen too much pain. What makes you think that staying here any longer is a good idea?"

"We're safer here than we have been since this whole thing started!" Rick shouted in kind. "We have food, we have water, we have shelter..."

"We had Walkers in the barn!" Darryl yelled, taking a step forward. "Sophia is dead because of this place! Shane has gone bat-shit insane and Glen is a misogynistic idiot because of this place! We were safer..."

"Safer where, Darryl?" Rick asked suddenly, lowering his voice. "Where were we safer? In the city? Ha! More Walkers per capita there than out here. And don't you dare tell me about loss and suffering."

Darryl snorted in contempt. "You ain't lost shit."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Darryl."

"Pull your head outta yer ass, Rick."

The two men had moved close to one another and they were staring into each other's eyes. Rick stared at Darryl for a long moment.

"Fine, be a sissy." Darryl spat into Rick's face. "See what I care. But don't come crawling to me when more people die. I might not be there to back you up the next time Shane decides to pull some more shenanigans."

Rick opened his mouth to reply but Darryl backed off. He scowled in Rick's direction and turned to walk away. Rick held out his hand, trying to grab Darryl's arm as the other man left, but he hesitated for a second too long and Darryl was gone.

"Balls." Rick muttered to himself, imagining that he was strangling Darryl and wringing his hands as the other man walked away and disappeared from sight.


	2. Day 2

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! Here is day 2 of Daryl and Rick's story. If you can't wait to read what I have so far, you can find my blogspot (loveinthetimeofwalkers) and blast ahead. Or you can wait here. I know that I am lacking a bit in the description aspect, and I usually critique that, but I know already. Other than that, I would love some reviews please! This is my personal pet project and I think it's a big silly. Um... Yeah, I love to talk and if you leave a review or a comment I will do my best to get back to you ASAP! Thank again. (Disclaimer: The writing is my own but the characters aren't. I figure everyone knows that already? 3)_ Day 2

Darryl had been avoiding Rick since their little confrontation the day before. Daryl had made himself busy with doing chores and staying out of Rick's way. It had been impossible for Rick to talk to Darryl again, and Rick was honestly beginning to get annoyed. It was well after lunch when Rick was able to Corner Darryl chopping firewood.

"We need to talk." Rick said quickly, keeping his distance while Darryl was swinging the axe. The redneck had a short temper and Rick would be damned if he would get too close to the temperamental Daryl whilst he was armed.

"We ain't got nothing to talk about." Daryl spat, swinging his axe down heavily to accentuate his displeasure.

"I wanted to apologize."

The axe nearly flew from Daryl's hand, but he made a nice recovery catch. "You what?"

"I wanted to apologize to you." Rick said again with a nod. "I was unfair to you yesterday and I overreacted."

Daryl set down the axe and stepped away from the wood pile. "You overreacted?" He repeated stupidly. "I ain't used to this sorta thing, you're gonna have to gimme a minute."

Rick grinned and bit back the rednecks-are-stupid joke he felt bubbling behind his lips. He'd been in a spat earlier with Shane and was starting to think that maybe Daryl was right. "I wanted to talk to you more about leaving the farm." Rick said slowly. "Wanted to know where you thought we would go?"

Daryl shrugged. "I dunno, Rick. Anywhere but here, really. This place is cursed."

Rick nodded in agreement. "Everyone's getting crazier by the minute." He agreed, stepping slightly closer to Daryl so that they could lower their voices. No one needed to know what they were talking about. "But where would you have us go? North? South? Back to the city?"

"God no." Daryl said immediately. "Not back to the city. You were right, that would be the worst idea." He shifted uneasily, kicking the dirt and scraps of bark from the wood pile nervously."I dunno, I was thinking that maybe we could... like... scout ahead?"

Rick blinked in surprise. "You mean... you and I?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Daryl asked. "I mean, we're obviously the best qualified to find a new place to stay. And we could travel for a day or two in any given direction and then find our way back." He added hurriedly. "I can find our way back here easy enough."

Rick frowned thoughtfully. "I dunno, Daryl. It doesn't seem that easy."

"Never said it was gonna be."

Rick sighed and looked around. It was a beautiful day. "We have it pretty good here, Daryl. We're not in a lot of danger, the house is easy enough to fortify. And we've got plenty of food. And we can harvest and store up enough food to get us through the winter here."

"And when Shane decides to kill us all in our sleep? Then what?" Daryl argued, clenching his fists in anger. Rick infuriated him.

"Then we'd all be dead and wouldn't have to worry about walkers." Rick said sarcastically. "Look, Daryl, I just don't think that we should split up the group. And I especially don't think that we should go alone."

"Cuz you don't trust me?" Daryl asked quietly.

"No." Rick admitted, inching a little closer to the other man. "I trust you more than I trust anyone else in this group of ours." He said, matching Daryl's quiet tone. "You're the only one who's had my back this whole time, even if you were a racist, violent, hick when I met you."

"I'd be offended but I know it's true." Daryl wrinkled his nose in disgust as his previous behaviour. "Sorry 'bout that."

Rick waved it off. "Do you think that the group will survive without us for a few days?"

Daryl shrugged. "Can we hog tie and sedate Shane for a few days while we're gone?"

Rick laughed abruptly, a loud and barking laugh of pure unadulterated merriment. Daryl couldn't help but smile.

"Ha, we'll see." Rick said with another smile. "I'll start making preparations for us to go." He added. He cast one last glance at Daryl before walking away.

Daryl was left standing there trying to decipher exactly what that look that Rick had given him meant.


	3. Day 3

_Author's note: I just realized that I have no idea how long this is going to go for. On my blog, I have 7 days so far. I might do some one-shots just for sillies, but I dunno yet. We shall see. Anyway, please enjoy and please let me know what you think! I am all about getting and giving critiques and reviews. If you want, send me a PM and I'll come check out your work too! All my love! Shazzy Zhang 3_

Day 3

Daryl was oddly excited. He knew he shouldn't be, but there was just something about getting to go alone with Rick for a few days. He knew that they would be scouting ahead to make sure that there was actually other remotely safe places like the farm, but the excitement from the mere thought of being alone with the deputy for a day was almost unbearable. Daryl hated most of the people left in their little rag-tag group of survivors. Shane was the biggest problem. Daryl sometimes fantasized about doing horribly gruesome things to Shane. Like tying him to a tree, disemboweling him and leaving him for the walkers. He still didn't entirely forgive Rick for leaving his brother to die, but realistically Rick had done more for him in the short time they'd been traveling together than his brother had in their entire lives.

And Rick wasn't an abusive asshole, so that helped.

Daryl knew that there would be major dissent from the others when Rick told them that they should start looking for a place to move on to. He knew that Shane would lead the argument against it. And that Rick wouldn't entirely win the argument. Daryl wondered if Rick was a pansy, and whether the deputy still harboured feelings for his former best friend.

He tried to shake off these feelings of bitterness and hate. He would get to spend the next 24 hours alone, in the woods, with Rick. He had to be damn sure that there was enough ammunition to hold off even a huge horde of walkers. And tents. And food. And water. There was a lot to think about, and it was all more important than thinking about what sort of relationship Shane and Rick might have had at one point or another.

A twinge in Daryl's head made him stop and scratch absently. He'd been shot by another member of their party.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered angrily, forcing his hand away from the place he'd been wounded.

He'd been looking for a lost little girl named Sophia, and on his way back he'd been in pretty rough shape. as he'd come out of the woods he was stumbling, weak and dehydrated. The blonde bimbo Andrea had thought he was a walker and hadn't hesitated to shoot him. Daryl hated to admit that it was a pretty decent shot, especially from the distance that it had been at. And that she was a dumb bimbo who was a horrible shot and utterly useless. Still, he had to admit that he was thankful that she wasn't a better shot or he might not be getting to have this little excursion with Rick.

Actually, if he was gonna be completely honest, he could do without most of the group. As long as he had Rick with him.

Daryl was convinced at this point that he was invincible, that there would be some better purpose for him in the aftermath of the walkers, when society was rebuilt. He just hoped that Rick would stay close. They were friends, right? More than that, if Daryl had anything to say. Companions seemed to be the right word.

Daryl shook his head again. No, now was not the time for silliness. He had a duty to himself, a duty tot he group and more importantly, a duty to Rick. The farm was going to kill them all, and Daryl would be damned if he was gonna let that happen. A better place, a new house, a new farm maybe. Someplace away from everyone else, from other survivors. Maybe they could move up the road a ways, into another farmhouse, and start over there. Start their own society, with laws and better punishment.

Daryl snorted. Wishful thinking.

With a sigh, he carefully checked his crossbow and counted his bolts. It would be enough to hold off a small group. And more than enough to hunt if they found any decent game. Rick would bring the guns, Rick didn't trust anyone else to maintain them. Or to hold them when they weren't under attack. Daryl agreed with his paranoia, but secretly hoped that Rick would soon trust him.

"Water looks okay. Got enough food, I think. Ammo. Tent, blanket." Daryl made his list aloud to himself, nodding in approval as he looked over his items again. Hopefully they wouldn't be camping, he'd rather find a house and be done with it quicker.

He began to pack everything into bags for easier transport. He hummed a little tune to himself under his breath. No one bothered him anymore, not even Carol had been around lately. He was pleasantly surprised by it. The less distractions he had, the better. With a little nod to himself he closed up his bags.

"Ready to go?" Rick asked suddenly.

Daryl nearly jumped but stopped himself before making a fool of himself. He looked up at Rick from his spot kneeling on the ground and grinned.

"Yeah, just uh.. finishing packing." Daryl admitted, trying not to blush.

"Don't bother." Rick said brusquely. "We can't leave yet."

"Is it Shane?" Daryl asked, suddenly angry.

"Not exactly." Rick said with a sigh. "Just... unpack. We'll postpone the trip to look for a day or so." He shrugged. "I'll fill you in after." He added as he turned to walk away.

Daryl's heart sank and he threw the bag with the tent in it in anger. If Shane was stirring the pot again, he swore to himself that he would make him pay.


	4. Day 4

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting, everyone. I'm sick as I'm writing this and have had crazy things happening IRL that have been taking my time away from fan fiction. :sadface: Anyway, here is Day 4. Thanks for reading. 3 _

Day 4

So the trip had been postponed, but Rick wouldn't say why. It was all that Daryl could do not to freak out at the evening communal meal. He had been sitting quietly and sulking as everyone else chatted and had a relatively good time.

The morning felt tense, like everyone knew a secret and they were all waiting to see what Daryl would do. Daryl hated feeling like he was being watched so he left the group to their own devices and busied himself maintaining his crossbow alone. He knew there were chores and things that he could be doing, but he wanted everyone else to suffer.

"Screw 'em." He muttered to himself, sitting alone by the wood pile as he checked his bow. It wasn't necessary, he'd just done it the day before, but it was something to keep his mind off the bullshit that was happening.

A rustle and the sound of footfalls to his right snapped Daryl out of his own head and he was on his feet. You didn't stay alive by sitting around when people were sneaking up on you.

"Still sulking?" It was Shane. The big dumb idiot who ruined everything.

Daryl felt a flash of jealousy and anger flare up in his gut. This jackass had been Rick's best friend? And Rick was still putting up with his crap? Daryl scowled.

"You know, you got a lot of guts, Daryl." Shane drawled.

"At least I have guts." Daryl shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shane asked.

Daryl shrugged, making a non-committal gesture with the hand that still held the crossbow. "What do you want?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "I don't really have the time to sit and have tea with you."

"Is this a joke to you?" Shane accused. "All a big game? Oooh, you're such a big man now, Daryl. Oooh, you got Rick's favour so you think you're so tough." He took a step forward. "Well I got news for you, hillbilly. You ain't so big. You ain't a tough guy. To me, you ain't nothing but an insect. A nuisance who needs to be put in his place."

Daryl stared blankly at Shane. He didn't feel threatened, Shane was just a meatsack full of hot air and bullshit. "Are you drunk or something, Shane?" Daryl asked, his tone biting. "'Cause the way I see it, you're the one who's a nuisance. I ain't done shit -"

"That's right." Shane interrupted. "You don't do shit. You just sit around and sulk all day. And now your little trip with Rick is cancelled and you just mope around like your new favorite toy was taken away."

"Shut your mouth." Daryl snapped, tightening his grip on his crossbow.

"Or what? You'll make me?"

"I might just have to." Daryl agreed.

"You ain't got the balls." Shane accused.

"Try me." Daryl growled.

Shane cast a quick glance over his shoulder. They were alone. And he lunged.

Daryl was ready for it. He'd seen the move a million times in scraps with his brother. He shifted his weight just enough so that when Shane tackled him, he was able to pry himself free and send Shane sprawling to the ground. Shane was back on his feet almost instantly. Daryl swung his crossbow at Shane's face, but Shane was able to get his hand up to block the attack. He grabbed and pulled the crossbow out of Daryl's hands. Shane threw it away and it skittered across the hard ground.

Daryl didn't hesitate. He swung his fists fiercely aiming for Shane's face. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to make this man suffer. He was responsible for so much pain, Daryl blamed him for Rick's cold and distant manner. Daryl blamed Shane for Sophia's death and subsequent transformation into a Walker. He blamed Shane for the insanity spreading slowly amongst their group.

Daryl felt a sick pleasure as his fist made contact with Shane's face. A wet thud echoed as he threw another punch. Shane was quick though and he dodged the second punch and countered with a surprisingly strong uppercut to Daryl's stomach.

Daryl wheezed as the wind was nearly knocked out of him. He growled angrily and grabbed Shane's shoulders. He brought his knee up as he pulled Shane down, smiling grotesquely as he heard a muffled crack as one of Shane's ribs broke.

Shane screamed in rage and pain. Coughing he stumbled backwards, clutching his side. "You bastard." He snarled.

"I ain't done yet." Daryl threatened, rolling his shoulders. He was perversely enjoying the fight.

Shane growled again as the two men met. They were a grunting, pounding tangle as they threw punches and kicks, each trying to drive the other to the ground.

Daryl came out on top. He succeeded in tripping Shane and causing them both to hit the hard-packed earth with a thud. Not letting up, he straddled Shane's chest, grabbing the other man by the shirt and slamming him against the ground. He felt no shame and no mercy as he drove his fist repeatedly into Shane's face. Daryl didn't notice the blood from his mouth and from the wound Shane had opened above his eye as he swung his fist.

"Daryl! Stop!"

He wasn't sure who yelled it, it was a woman anyway, and he wasn't really aware of it until Shane used the minor hesitation to his advantage. Both of Shane's fists met with Daryl's chest and he fell backwards, wheezing. A sharp pain filled his consciousness as Shane swung his leg up, kicking Daryl's inner thigh. Now it was Shane's turn. Daryl was on the ground and it was only a second before Shane was up, kicking at his prone body with his steel-toed boots.

"Don't. You. Dare. Think. You're. Better. Than. Me." Shane spat, kicking Daryl between each word. He was foaming at the mouth in his rage and his spittle was red with blood.

Daryl had managed to curl himself up into the fetal position to protect his head, but Shane didn't seem to care. Kidneys hurt just as much when you kicked them.

After the third kick, Daryl managed to roll over and grab Shane's leg. Pulling, he dragged the other man back to his knees as he struggled to get up.

Fists flew some more and suddenly the fight was over as quickly as it began. Daryl was being dragged back by Rick and Shane was on the ground, coughing. Daryl didn't know what happened and he couldn't tell what everyone was yelling. All he knew was that Rick was dragging him away.

Rick and Daryl sat quietly behind the farmhouse. Rick had a basin of water, some rubbing alcohol and a darning needle and thread. Daryl was sitting on a stump as Rick cleaned his wounds.

"Why'd you stop the fight?" Daryl asked miserably.

"Because I had to." Rick replied, dabbing a wet handkerchief against Daryl's face. "He cut you up pretty good though." He said.

"I was winning." Daryl replied bitterly.

Rick had to laugh. "Maybe, but I guarantee that Shane wouldn't have stopped until one of you was dead."

Daryl looked up at Rick as the Deputy rinsed out the handkerchief. "He's like a rabid dog, Rick." Daryl said quietly. "You'd be best to just put him down before he bites one of the kids."

Rick pursed his lips and poured rubbing alcohol on his tools. "Shut up and lemme stitch your eyebrow."

Daryl shrugged. "Scars are sexy."

Rick grinned. "They are, but infections ain't."

Daryl sighed and acquiesced, allowing Rick to finish his makeshift surgery.

"What started the fight?"

"Shane's stupid whore mouth." Daryl said, wincing as Rick stitched him up.

"Ego got too big?" Rick asked.

"His, maybe." Daryl sulked.

"Let it go, Daryl." Rick said quietly. "He won't forget this."

"You gonna protect me?" Daryl asked, with a half-smirk.

"If I can." Rick replied quietly with a small nod.

The two men stared at each other for a long moment. Rick got up first, picking up all his makeshift medical equipment. He turned to walk away, leaving Daryl sitting there with fresh stitches and a very confused look on his face.


	5. ChaDay 5 & 6

_Author's Note: Here are days 5 and 6. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I have been sick for a week as of writing this. So I give you two together! And kind of as an apology for posting "Kick Me When I'm Down" on the same day. Anyway, enjoy. And I will update as much as I can in the next little while. I finally figured out where this story is gonna go. _

Day 5

Daryl had to laugh. Shane looked like Doctor Frankenstein's lab partner, Igor. His face was badly swollen, one eye was swollen shut, his lips were puffy and cracked. He was walking with a limp and a hunched back from where Daryl had broken his rib and seriously bruised his leg. Daryl only regretted not breaking more bones.

Rick had been right, Daryl did get off easy in that fight. A few stitches above his eye and some band-aids and he'd been on his feet again, ready to go. He looked at his bruised knuckles and smiled. It had been worth it.

The rest of the group had been avoiding Daryl since the fight, more than they usually did. Daryl didn't really care. As far as he was concerned, they weren't really worth the time anyway. He smirked when he saw Andrea, the stupid blonde bitch who had shot him, helping Shane. They deserved each other, Daryl decided.

Rick had returned Daryl's crossbow and the bolts the night before. He made sure that no one else got their hands on it. Rick was a little paranoid, Daryl thought, no one else knew how to use the damn thing and if anyone else tried to pull a stunt like Shane did, Daryl wouldn't hesitate to fight them too. The crossbow had to be realigned but otherwise there was no damage done. That was a small blessing.

Daryl had settled himself across the yard from the camp, against a small outlying shed on the far side of the farm. It was sheltered enough and he could at least see everyone from his spot. It was quiet, just the way he wanted it.

From his spot, he could see the blonde bitch helping Shane into the RV to rest, and Shane seemed to be protesting. He could also see Dale sitting on top of the RV, keeping watch. Carol and Glen had gone off to do some chores or something because they were nowhere in sight. What really caught Daryl's eye, however, was Lori and Rick. They were standing away from everyone else. Lori had led Rick away, trying to be secretive and to avoid the rest of the group seeing them, but Daryl could still see them perfectly. For a brief moment, Daryl felt like a pervert, then he realized that they were just talking. Lori seemed pissed off and Rick was doing his best to calm her. Daryl recognized the body language. Frowning, he turned away from the spectacle and focused on his weapon again.

Daryl hadn't been wrong in his assumption. Rick and Lori were fighting, verbally. Rick would never, ever dream of striking a woman, let alone his wife. He was proud to admit that in his tenure as a cop he'd never once struck a female suspect, even as a self-defense measure. Despite this, Rick was beginning to wonder if a well-placed slap would be appropriate.

"Are you insane?" Lori hissed quietly. She was trying not to raise her voice, lest the others hear. "You're taking Daryl's side in this?"

Rick shrugged. "Shane hasn't given me much reason to take his side in anything lately."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lori demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"You remember what happened with the barn?" Rick asked rhetorically. "You've seen Shane pick fights for no reason. You've seen the anger and violence in him." Rick paused briefly, wanting to really send the message home. "And you know what he did while I was in a coma."

"Don't you DARE bring that up!" Lori said angrily. She unfolded her arms and placed them firmly on her hips. "We thought you were dead. Shane said you were dead."

"And you believed him." Rick said smoothly.

"You are not pinning that on me." Lori countered. "And you are not turning this into a marriage debate."

"I never said I was." Rick explained. "I'm just saying that if I have to pick sides, I want to be on the side of the person who will have my back when the Walkers show up."

"And that person is Daryl?"

Rick nodded. "Shane was the one who started the fight, Lori. Daryl was sitting quietly, they both agree to that much at least."

"Daryl would have killed Shane." Lori whined. "If you hadn't stopped him."

Rick's jaw set firmly as he heard himself utter the same sentiment that Daryl had. "A rabid dog needs to be put down."

Lori's face flushed crimson with anger. "Are you comparing Shane to a dog?"

Rick shrugged. "Well, he _is_ a son of a bitch."

Rick wasn't ready for it. Lori lashed out and slapped him across the face. The sound echoed across the quiet farmyard. Even Daryl heard it and looked up.

"How dare you." Lori said in quiet fury. "You want to be the leader of this little group, then you should be acting like it."

"And speaking my mind isn't part of that?" Rick replied, his voice cold and distant. "Protecting the rest of my group, the rest of the people I am in charge of looking out for isn't part of that?" He smirked. "Maybe it's better if I let the group police each other then? Maybe I should have just let Shane and Daryl duke it out until one of them didn't get back up? What happens when Shane snaps, what happens if he hurts someone else? What do you want me to do then?"

"That's not the same."

"Isn't it, Lori?" Rick asked quickly, fueled by the stinging in his rapidly reddening cheek. "What happens when he tries to move back in, tries to take you away from me again? You want me to let you police him yourself?"

"He wouldn't..."

"Bullshit." Rick spat. "Shane is a loose cannon, a vicious dog who is under only the slightest control from his master. Do you think he really cares about anyone in this group? Do you think he cares about you?"

Lori frowned, shaking. She absently brushed her hand against her stomach as she folded her arms around herself again.

Rick scowled. "I'm done talking to you about this." He said. "Daryl had every right to protect himself. I'm done standing up for Shane. If he wants to be a bastard then so be it. It'll be his own damn fault when someone else decides to put him in his place."

Rick stormed off, shaking with rage and humiliation. _At least I didn't hit her back. _

Daryl had gotten up when he'd seen Lori slap Rick and was waiting not too far off. He fell into step beside Rick and the two men walked silently across the yard.

"You okay?" Daryl asked, breaking the silence first.

"Not really." Rick admitted, casting a sideways glance at the other man.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing." Rick admitted.

Daryl shot a glance over his shoulder, making sure that they weren't being followed. They weren't. No one cared enough to bother. "Why's Lori pissed off at you?"

"Because I took your side." Rick said with a sigh. He shook his head. "She's still in love with Shane or something."

Daryl fidgeted awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to that. He wanted to reach out, to place a supportive hand on Rick's shoulder, or something, but he couldn't.

"Don't worry about it." Rick assured Daryl with a wan smile. "I'm not."

Daryl nodded dumbly. "What are you going to do?"

Rick stopped walking and stared up at the pale blue of the sky. "I can't leave now." He said quietly, apologetically. "I can't leave Shane alone here with everyone else."

Daryl's heart sank even lower than it had been. "So we aren't going to look for a better place?"

Rick met Daryl's gaze. "Not with Shane around." He said. "I can't risk him doing anything stupid."

"I'll kill him for you, Rick." Daryl offered sincerely. "He's nothing to me."

Rick placed his hand wearily on Daryl's shoulder. "Don't." He asked. "It isn't worth it. I have to protect the group, and the group, unfortunately, includes Shane."

"So you're just gonna let him walk all over you?" Daryl asked, his voice rising in anger. "What a load of shit!" He brushed Rick's hand off his shoulder. "You can't protect someone who doesn't want it! And Shane will fight you at every turn. If you want to protect everyone else, you need to get rid of what's threatening them!"

Rick shook his head.

"Fine." Daryl spat, pulling away from Rick. "Be a stupid bitch, see where this gets you."

"Daryl, wait."

Daryl snorted and stormed off, leaving Rick standing alone with a bruised ego, and a slapped face.

Day 6

Daryl had busied himself with manual labour, chopping wood, fixing the RV, pitching tents because he swore it was going to rain. He spent his time as far away from Rick as he could. anyone who needed a hand, he was willing to help. No one really took him up on his offers though, except for Carol, but she needed someone to hold on to these days.

So Daryl did the chores. He went out hunting in the trees, he knew that there was a lot of game in the surrounding woods from when he had been looking for Sophia. He took his crossbow and some supplies to make snare traps and set out.

The forest was silent and beautiful. The light shimmered green and gold through the trees and a few birds trilled peacefully. Daryl set his traps easily, baiting them with vegetables from the farm's garden. He walked away, giving himself an hour before returning to check the three traps he'd set. Rabbit would be a welcome change of pace from the mush that they'd been eating. He set off deeper into the forest, hoping to bag a deer as well. At least cleaning any game he caught would give him something to do.

Rick was distraught. Lori was ignoring him, Daryl was avoiding him and his paranoia was twinging since Shane and Andrea had gotten cozy in the RV while Shane recuperated from the beating Daryl laid on him. He paced restlessly, excusing himself to 'patrol' the edges of the farm's property, always staying in sight of the camp, however, lest Andrea end up on watch duty again. While Rick was confident that there were no Walkers in the immediate vicinity, patrolling the edges of the land gave him time to think.

Rick had a lot on his mind. He'd been shrugging Daryl off as little more than an idea lately, but he was starting to feel bad for pushing the hunter away. Lori clearly didn't care about him the same way that she used to, if she did, she wouldn't have been so quick to jump into bed with Shane. Granted, Rick had to admit that stress, insecurity and the whole walker thing did make for lousy decisions, but still. She'd believed a lie, and Shane had lied outright. And yet she was still taking his side?

Rick growled to himself in frustration. Everything was falling apart and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. He stopped his pacing and simply stared at the open land in front of him, at the fringe of trees, at the clouds in the sky. They were at peace, mostly. Internal strife was normal but the constant fighting was getting even to Rick. There had to be an easier solution to it, right?

He sighed again and let himself flop to the ground. The sun was warm, there was a nice breeze to keep it from being unbearably hot, and the rain that Daryl was predicting hadn't shown up yet. When things were quiet, it was actually rather peaceful and you could almost forget about the walkers.

Rick's peaceful moment didn't last long. A hulking figure emerged from the treeline. It was walking like a man but was disfigured somehow. Rick was on his feet in an instant. He stared at the shape staggering forward. He knew that whoever was on watch would sound an alarm as soon as they saw it. Rick stared a moment longer and dashed forward.

Daryl grinned when he saw Rick running towards him. It meant a second person to help carry the load. He'd bagged a deer and a couple rabbits, just like he'd hoped. He'd slung the deer over his back to clean at camp. He stopped in his tracks when he realized where he was standing.

Flashbacks rolled past Daryl's eyes. In his mind he could see himself staggering back towards camp, disoriented, dehydrated and fevered. He could recall the sound of the rifle and the searing pain as the bullet hit him.

Daryl felt his knees buckle and he hit the ground before he could stop himself.

Rick was by his side in a flash.

"Shit, Daryl, you okay?" Rick was asking, propping Daryl up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daryl said with a scowl. He pulled away from Rick. "I tripped on something."

"Backwards?" Rick asked incredulously.

"Shut up." Daryl replied.

Rick couldn't help but grin as he helped his friend to his feet. "You found game?"

"Obviously." Daryl smirked. "But we gotta hurry. It needs to be cleaned right away and it's gonna rain like a bastard tomorrow."

Rick didn't argue as he picked up the deer by the hind legs. Daryl took the head and together they carted the beast back to their camp.

For the first time, Daryl was met with smiles and kind words. Bringing food will do that for you, he thought. He simply nodded at the compliments and thanks. It was awkward, being the hero. He wasn't used to the praise. He caught Carol's eye though and she smiled coyly at him.

"Do you want some help cleaning these?" carol asked, falling into step beside Daryl.

"I guess." Daryl said uncomfortably.

"I'll help too." Rick offered, making the entire thing even more uncomfortable for Daryl.

"Whatever." Daryl said finally. "But we have to hurry."

The three cleaned the game in silence. Daryl was an expert at gutting and cleaning game. He even set the skins aside to tan.

"How do you know how to do all this?" Rick asked finally.

Daryl shrugged. "How d'you think?" He spat.

Rick grinned. "Sorry, dumb question." He frowned. "How do you propose we store all of this?"

Daryl sighed. "With this many people, it'll last a week if we're lucky. Drying would be the best way, but we don't have enough salt." He frowned.

Carol patted Daryl's arm. "I'll think of something." She assured him. "Go wash up. You've done enough for the day."

Daryl gave her a thankful look and a small smile touched his perpetually frowning lips. He walked away to leave Carol to her own devices.

Rick followed.

"I don't need you to hold my hand." Daryl sniped.

"I could use a wash." Rick replied.

"You can wash yerself." Daryl informed Rick, a look of disgust on his face.

"What is your problem, Daryl?" Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged.

"We're gonna scout ahead." Rick said suddenly. "You and me. Dale and Glen will keep Shane in line, Lori and Andrea won't do anything stupid, I hope, and Carol is on your side."

Daryl gave Rick an indecipherable look. "Yeah?"

Rick nodded. "When the rain stops."

Daryl grinned. "Oh, I look forward to it."


	6. Day 7

Day 7

Daryl was feeling the effects of being a hero. The deer had been smoked. Carol had built a box and strung strips of the deer meat inside and left it to smoke all day. She'd made sure the strips were small and portable so that everyone could hold a few on them just in case. The group suddenly had more than enough to eat, and it was all thanks to Daryl. They thanked him heartily as they sat down to their feast of deer and rabbit stew, even though he'd moved to his usual spot away from the rest of them.

He hadn't been wrong, either. The rain started late in the evening just after sunset as the group was packing up the rest of the deer. The first drops splashed against the fire, hissing as the water hit the flames. The sprinkle soon turned into an outright deluge as the drops fell harder and faster, extinguishing their campfire in a billow of smoke.

The group made their way to the tents quickly, hunkering down against the sudden drop in temperature, all in disbelief that Daryl had been right in his prediction and thankful that he had had the foresight to actually set up their little camp. Even Andrea had to thank him as she ducked inside her tent to avoid the rain. Dale and Shane hunkered down in the RV, as Shane still wasn't up to much moving. The rain continued all through the night and the next day. No one stirred, no one visited.

It was fine by Daryl. He was happy to be left alone. He sat huddled in his tent, watching his breath steam from his mouth as he shivered for warmth. He sniffled as he listened to the rain continue to pound against his tent and he took out a piece of the deer jerky Carol had made to chew on while he wondered about what time it was. Everything was washed in the gray light of a rain storm and the passage of time was nearly impossible to tell.

A sudden shadow and flicker of movement outside his tent made Daryl start. He grabbed his crossbow (which he had taken to keeping loaded since his altercation with Shane) and stood up slowly. Someone was outside his tent. He crept forward and unzipped the door. Thrusting it open he shoved his crossbow outside first as he stared at the figure waiting for him.

It was Rick. Dressed in his uniform and hat, he was standing sheepishly outside Daryl's tent with a flashlight. Daryl stared incredulously at his friend as the rain washed over him and splashed off of his hat.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked gruffly. "I coulda shot you."

"Yeah, sorry." Rick said with a cocky grin. "I was thinking maybe you and I could do a patrol. I mean, you've got the only weapon that'll really work in the rain and..."

"Yeah, let's go." Daryl agreed immediately. Despite the cold and miserable weather conditions, he was happy to have any time with Rick that he could. At least one person gave a shit if he was alive.

The two men set out at a slow pace. The entire farmyard was wet and muddy and the traveling was slow going. They walked in silence, listening to the rain and the squelch of their shoes in the mud. Daryl was keen to shoot anything that moved, there'd be no game in weather like this and anything moving would likely be a straggling walker.

The gloom was hard to see through and soon the farm and their makeshift camp were invisible. Rick held out a sopping hand to stop Daryl from walking any further. Daryl turned to look at the other man, blinking rain out of his eyes and feeling rather jealous of the Deputy's hat.

"Why'd we stop?" Daryl asked.

"Because there's nothing out here." Rick replied.

"So shouldn't we head back?" Daryl suggested, shivering noticeably.

"In a minute." Rick said, staring intently at the intriguing green eyes staring back at him.

Daryl sniffled again, the cold setting into his bones as he blinked water out of his eyes. Something about Rick's intent stare made him forget about the cold long enough to not insist that they go back just yet.

It was unspoken, but there was something there. They both knew it, but were both too afraid to admit it. After what felt like an eternity, Rick finally broke the gaze and with a gentle touch on Daryl's arm, they began their walk back to the camp in the rain.


	7. Day 8

_AN: So, I have day 8 ready for you all. I'm feeling better, thank you for your kind wishes of speedy recovery. And alas, it looks like Rick is suffering today too. Things are getting a little more fluffy and complicated here, so I hope you're all ready for it! Please enjoy. All my love! -ShazzyZhang_

Day 8

"Rick is sick." Daryl informed the rest of the group.

The rain had subsided and the world was fresh and clean. The sun had come out and was glistening off the rain and dew still lingering on the plants and buildings. The patrol the night before had been mostly useless. There were no walkers, but Daryl had to admit that the alone time was welcome.

"What do you mean, sick?" Lori asked.

"I mean, he's sick." Daryl said flatly, his intonation suggesting that Lori was an idiot. "We went patrolling last night, to make sure there were no walkers and he's got a chill." Daryl shrugged. "He's sleeping it off in my tent. Relax, everything's fine." The rain had been heavy and cold, and despite everything they'd been through, Rick didn't have the constitution to ward off a chill. Daryl had, surprisingly, convinced the deputy to sleep in his tent for the rest of the night - two warm bodies were better than one, right?

Lori pursed her lips but said nothing further. There was no point in arguing with Daryl, he would get the last word in if it meant walking away. Besides, the group had come to an unspoken agreement that he was useful to have around and that alienating him would be the worst thing for them.

"We'll make him some soup." Carol piped up. The grey-haired woman was usually so quiet. She tended to stay out of arguments and rarely spoke her mind. "It's the least I can do, I mean, since you both risked your lives to patrol last night."

Lori shot Carol a dirty look and walked away.

Daryl shrugged again and busied himself with helping Carol prepare soup. The older woman hadn't asked any questions and, aside from Rick, seemed to be the only person who cared about what Daryl thought.

"Thank you." Daryl said as he filled their pot with water.

"Least I can do." Carol replied softly. She held Daryl in a special place in her heart, even if Daryl didn't want it.

The two of them worked in silence as Carol took over making a soup from leftover rabbit and vegetables from the farm. Daryl sat in contemplative silence as he watched Carol efficiently make a broth for their sick leader. His mind was wandering; thoughts about where he'd be if the walkers hadn't shown up. He couldn't help but consider that he'd never have met Rick or Carol if the zombie-apocalypse hadn't started. A frown tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Something on your mind, Daryl?"

Daryl looked up. Carol was smiling faintly as she stirred the concoction simmering over the fire.

"Jus' thinking." Daryl stammered. Carol made him feel like an ignorant child, but not in a bad way. He certainly wasn't sure why she cared.

"You and Rick certainly have gotten close these last few days." Carol said slowly.

Daryl nearly jumped out of his skin. There was no denying it, there was _something_ between him and Carol, at least, there had been. Then Sophia... No, he wouldn't dwell on that. The point was that there had been a wedge driven between them. They'd gotten closer when Sophia was missing, Daryl had been the only one who hadn't given up. Not on Sophia. Not on Carol. And then, after, when their fears were realized, it had all fallen apart. Daryl thought maybe he'd imagined the closeness between them, that he'd mistaken Carol's kindness for fondness. And then there was Rick...

"Yeah, he's uh... been really keen on lookin' for a new place. Maybe somewhere away from other people. Y'know?" Daryl stammered, trying to cover for their sudden friendship.

"He took your side in your fight with Shane." Carol observed.

Daryl shrugged. "Shane started it."

Carol grinned. It wasn't a secret that Shane put himself at odds with most people. It was less of a secret that most of the group took Daryl's side in that fight.

"Well, Rick is lucky to have you looking out for him." Carol said as she poured a bowl of soup for Rick. She stood up and walked over to Daryl, handing him the bowl. "There's more if he's up to eating." She added with a small nod.

Daryl swallowed hard. His mind was racing. __

_. She knows_.__

"Thank you." Daryl managed to mumble, standing up. Awkwardly he pecked Carol's cheek. "We're lucky to have you." He complimented as he quickly made his way back to his tent.

Rick was sitting up when Daryl arrived. He'd taken off his wet clothes and was covered below his waist by a sleeping bag, but his chest was bare. Daryl nearly dropped his bowl.

Rick squinted. "Brought me lunch?"

"Uh... yeah." Daryl said handing over the food. "Carol made it."

"Thank her for me." Rick sniffled.

"Feeling better?" Daryl asked.

"Mostly." Rick smiled, sipping at the broth. "How mad is Lori?"

Daryl shrugged. "The usual?"

Rick nodded. "Sounds about right."

Daryl shuffled awkwardly. "When you're feeling better, are we still gonna go look for a new place?"

"Of course." Rick said with a nod. "Why?"

"No reason." Daryl said quickly. _Carol knows how I feel about you._

"The faster we can move on from here, the better, I think." Rick added. "Maybe everyone will be less crazy."

Daryl nodded. "I'll uh... I'll let you rest a bit longer."

Rick nodded. "Thanks." He smiled easily. "I'll be up in a bit."

Daryl nodded and left the tent. Things were feeling a lot more complicated._  
><em> 


	8. Day 9

_AN: Sorry for the delay. I was writing a bunch of other things. Um, please review, I'm feeling like I'm writing myself into a corner with this one, and with all the one-shots I've been doing. Anyway, enjoy the latest instalment and lemme know what you think! I will do my best to reply to all the reviews! All my love, Shazzy Zhang._

**Day 9**

Rick had been good to his word. Daryl honestly hadn't expected it. He watched from a distance as Rick said his goodbyes and gave the group their final instructions for the time while he was gone. Shane was still bed ridden, Daryl had definitely broken a rib and it was for everyone's safety that Shane stay in bed for a week. Andrea was still tending to him, and Lori seemed agitated by it. Whatever, it was of little concern to Daryl. He had been promised three days with Rick to scout ahead for a place the hell away from the farm.

Daryl waited nervously. He was carrying a backpack and his crossbow. Rick had made sure that they had flashlights and food. The deer jerky was making the journey a lot easier, and lighter. Daryl wasn't entirely sure why he was so nervous. There was no real reason for it. It would be him and Rick. No one else. Maybe they'd get a chance to talk. Maybe they could finally clear the air between them. Maybe, and Daryl hoped it wasn't too much to ask, maybe they'd finally be able to admit...

"Ready to go?"

Daryl was snapped back to reality. He'd been lost in his thoughts for too long and he hadn't noticed Rick's return.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded. He was suddenly feeling rather awkward. Rick was good at doing that to him. Daryl had to wonder if it was Rick's fault, or his own.

Rick favoured Daryl with a brilliant smile and they set off.

The two men walked in a long silence. Their boots crunching against the fallen branches and leaves. They'd chosen to walk through the trees, through the forest to get a better lay of the land. Daryl was more than confident that he could get them back to the farm and Herschel had assured them that there were other farm houses, but most were far away from his land.

Daryl had been excited to see if the closest farm they could find would be suitable. He wanted to get the hell away from the house that Herschel kept. He longed for a better place, some place that they could take over. A place hopefully safer from the hordes of walkers that roamed. Daryl missed living off the land properly. And if they weren't under someone else's rules, he was confident that the group would be less insane. At least a little.

They walked for a long time before the silence was broken. It wasn't uncomfortable either. Just natural, like they'd been scouting together for years.

"How the hell do you think we'd get the RV through here?" Rick asked lightly.

Daryl laughed under his breath. "You were the one who wanted to go this way."

"I know." Rick said with a shake of his head. "And I might just be an idiot."

Daryl couldn't help but smile. "The road stretches back and around Herschel's land." He explained, pointing off in the distance. "We can drive the RV up there if we find anything."

Rick nodded, impressed. "What are you hoping we find?"

Daryl stopped and looked at Rick. "Honestly?" He asked. "A farm we can take over. Someplace that there hasn't been a death or a suicide that we can plainly see. A set up like Herschel's would be nice, but a place that we can take over, live under our own rules, not his." Daryl shrugged.

"I like that thought." Rick admitted with a smile.

Daryl sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He hadn't slept the night before and it was starting to take it's toll on him. "We should probably move a little quicker." He suggested. "A bit more North of here. If we expect to get out of Herschel's land by the end of today."

Rick nodded. "Lead the way."

The two men fell back into their comfortable silence as they continued to walk. The land was picturesque. Rick marvelled at the natural beauty of the forest like a child who had only just discovered the backyard. Daryl walked quietly, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Rick's sudden child-like innocence and wonder at their surroundings was heart-warming and endearing.

Rick walked into Daryl, he hadn't noticed when the other man stopped.

"Can you climb?" Daryl whispered.

"Kinda." Rick admitted.

"Up that tree." Daryl commanded, pointing. "Quick an' as quiet as you can." He added.

Rick didn't hesitate. He moved quickly, slinging his shotgun over his shoulder as he shimmied up the tree. Daryl was keeping an eye but soon followed. The two men sat silently in the tree, fifteen feet off the ground. The tense silence was soon broken by a walker shambling through the undergrowth. It was a male, dressed in tattered blue jeans and a faded and torn work shirt. It's arms and face had been torn away, as if it had been ravaged by an animal before he'd turned.

Rick choked back his disgust. Daryl didn't flinch. He took careful aim and loosed a single bolt into the walker's face. The walker took a few more steps forward and fell over, twitching for a moment until it stopped forever.

Daryl shifted his weight back on the branch, sliding out of sight of anything else that came out of the trees and he waited. He stole a glance back at Rick, who was sitting slightly above him and looking rather pale.

"Somethin' bugging you, Rick?" Daryl whispered.

"I'm..." Rick hesitated. "I'm afraid of heights."

Daryl bit back laughter. It was all he could do to not start laughing aloud right then and there. Instead, he simply nodded slowly. "Well, you made it up here pretty good." He grinned at the other man. "Uh... jus' sit tight, and try not to fall. If you stay quiet, I think I can handle any more walkers that come outta the trees."

Rick nodded slowly and Daryl turned away, smirking.

There were no more walkers, and that was a small blessing. The weather was holding and the trees offered excellent shelter. Daryl had no problem getting Rick out of the tree, and despite Rick's knees buckling in relief as soon as he was on solid ground again, they didn't have any more delays.

"Where do you think that walker back there came from?" Daryl asked, not bringing up the subject of the tree again.

"Dunno." Rick said slowly. "Coulda been anywhere I guess."

"At least he was the only one." Daryl said.

"Small blessings." Rick agreed.

They made camp in a clearing surrounded by tall trees that they could easily climb up if need be. Daryl was remarkably at ease and Rick couldn't help but become infected by the attitude.

"You're in a good mood." Rick observed quietly over a cold meal of deer jerky and vegetables.

Daryl shrugged. "I'm away from that damned farm." He replied. "I'm out in the woods, I have my bow, and the very basic things I need to live. I can't not be in a good mood over this." He smiled. _And I'm finally alone with you._

Rick nodded in agreement. "I just hope that we find a place soon." He said slowly. "I don't think that the group will survive much longer if we stay."

"Maybe the group needs to split?" Daryl suggested quietly. "We ain't getting along as it is. Maybe it's time for some of us to branch off on our own."

"And who would you take, Daryl?" Rick asked aggressively, suddenly interested in the thought.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. "Carol." He said slowly. "She needs protecting and I wouldn't trust her with Shane. Um... Dale, 'cause he's never done wrong by me. You..." He trailed off.

Rick stared at Daryl, blue eyes meeting green ones.

"What about Lori and Carl?" Rick asked quietly.

Daryl shrugged, keeping his eyes trained on Rick. "See no reason why they wouldn't be welcomed." _Except that she'd probably try to kill me in my sleep if she knew._

Rick nodded. "Might be reasonable, but we should take the whole group if we find a place." He frowned. "For now anyway."

Daryl sighed and went back to his jerky. Some things, it seemed, would never be spoken aloud.


	9. Day 10

_AN: As I'm writing, I realize that my blog and my ffdotnet posts are almost caught up. I'm also beginning to realize two other things. One, I dunno how I'm gonna end this story and two, it has to end soon before I just begin repeating myself. So enjoy, here's Day 10 and you can really see the relationship going. Yay! Thanks for reading everyone. I hope to get a few more reviews. _

**Day 10**

Daryl had been up early and Rick had been left alone. Rick was happily sitting at their camp site, thinking quietly to himself. They'd spent a quiet night, Daryl had taken the first watch and Rick felt like the hunter had taken a longer watch intentionally. And now he'd gone to scout ahead really quickly while Rick had a moment to himself.

Rick sighed, Daryl had been acting strangely and rick wasn't quite sure why. He'd gotten what he wanted, hadn't he? They were alone, searching for a new place for the group. Rick didn't entirely agree with the motives Daryl seemed to be presenting but he couldn't argue with the logic. Things were falling apart and if it was the farm causing it, they would do well to find a new place. But something about Daryl lately seemed off.

As if on cue, Daryl returned,stepping out of the trees with a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning." Rick said brightly, but cautious. "Where'd you go?"

Daryl crossed the little clearing and crouched in front of Rick and held out his hands. "Breakfast." He said brightly, offering Rick a handful of wild raspberries.

Rick's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, where'd you find these?" He asked giddily, taking a few berries and savouring them slowly. "It's been way too long." He added.

"Growing wild." Daryl said. "There's lots of them all over the place. Easy to transplant once we find a place to settle I think."

Rick helped himself to a few more berries and waved Daryl away. "Have some, they're amazing." He insisted.

Daryl smiled and shook his head. He dumped the rest of his handful of berries into Rick's hand and patted the bag he had slung over his shoulder. "I ate some already." He admitted. "And I packed the rest."

"My hero." Rick said sarcastically as he finished the rest of the raspberries greedily. "What's the plan?"

Daryl shrugged. "We walk."

The day wore on, hot and stagnant. There was no breeze and the close-quarters of the trees made for a sluggish trip. On the plus side, there were no insects and the shade of the forest made so that the men weren't burning.

The trek was long and they walked in heavy silence. The happiness of the discovery of the raspberries from that morning had worn off as the sun passed it's apex. Neither of the men were too keen on anything except finding their way out of the forest.

Daryl was leading confidently, and Rick had no desire to relieve him of that duty. Rick was quite enjoying the view, walking behind Daryl. He was lost in his thoughts, admiring everything that Daryl had done for him in the last little while when he was suddenly roused from his thoughts.

"Holy mother of God." Daryl whispered.

Rick was instantly tense and on guard. He reached for his shotgun. "Are we in trouble?" He whispered back.

"I don't think so." Daryl said, beckoning Rick to come closer. "But you ain't gonna believe this."

Hesitantly, Rick stepped up beside Daryl. They'd reached the end of the forest but the scene in front of Rick was too good to be true.

Sprawling before them was a field akin to the one they'd left their team in. Only this one was ripe with corn. Beyond the stalks, a house sat quietly, serene and picturesque. It seemed to be in relatively good repair, but there was no one around.

"Oh my God, you did it!" Rick exclaimed, grabbing Daryl in his excitement. He'd placed his hands against the other man's face, an old-world gesture of appreciation. Without thinking, Rick placed a quick, chaste kiss of approval on Daryl's mouth.

"I can't believe it." Rick said quietly as he let go of the other man to stare at the discovery that lay before them.

Daryl was dumbfounded. He'd just gotten the one thing he'd been so longing for and Rick was too distracted by the discovery of a house in the middle of nowhere to realize it. Pulling his tough-guy persona around him like a shield, Daryl wiped his mouth disdainfully with the back of his free hand.

_It wasn't a romantic thing, Daryl. Just ignore it._

"Should we check it out?" Daryl asked, feeling his face burning with an embarrassed blush.

"If this is the blessing we've been looking for Daryl, I..." Rick grinned and shook his head. "I got your back."

Daryl and Rick exchanged looks and the two men began to walk quickly up to the farm house. They each drew their weapons and were prepared for anything. They walked in tense silence as they moved effortlessly through the corn, both were thinking about how long they could feed their group with the amount of fresh corn growing. It was too good to be true.

A rustle to Rick's left made both men turn instantly and aim their weapons. They stopped and waited. Another rustle and a deer poked its head through the corn. The beast stared at the men and Daryl and Rick let out a collective sigh of relief.

Grinning, the two men exchanged looks before continuing their trek towards the farm house.

There were no more surprises as they walked. The corn field was empty aside from the deer grazing on the sweet and ripe corn.

"We should bag at least one of them." Daryl said, motioning towards the deer. "The meat will be sweeter if they've been grazing on the corn."

"After." Rick said with a nod. "First, we need to figure out what this place is."

The farm house was bigger than the one Herschel was living in. It was painted a delicate sky blue with white trim. The windows were all intact and none were boarded up. It was a two-story house and it was definitely a quaint and charming farm. The front door was unlocked.

Daryl went in first. He let out a low whistle when he saw the inside. Hardwood floors, whitewashed walls. The entire place was furnished, dishes, tables, cutlery, couches. Everything was intact. It was as if the people living here had just disappeared.

The two men made their way through the house. The upstairs was furnished, four bedrooms and two full bathrooms. No carpet in the house at all. It was beautiful.

"No one's been here in a long time." Daryl said when they were sure that the house was empty. "I don't smell blood or death, and there's nothing to suggest suicides."

Rick nodded his agreement as he admired the wood-burning stove in the huge kitchen. "And there's nothing out back to suggest it either. No bodies, no graves."

"There's a chicken coop though." Daryl said.

"There's chickens in it." Rick replied. "But the door to the fence surrounding it is broken so they're all running around."

"Easy enough to fix." Daryl said quietly. His mind was still elsewhere.

Rick sighed happily. "If this can be ours..."

"We can make it work." Daryl agreed. "But there's only four bedrooms."

Rick nodded. "We've been sharing so far, I don't think we can rightly complain about sharing a while longer."

_Or we can ditch the dead weight_. Daryl thought darkly.

"I'm sure we can make it work." Daryl echoed stupidly.

Rick sat down heavily in the chair at the table. "It's too good to be true."

"It's a damn miracle is what it is." Daryl shot back, leaning against the wall.

Rick turned his tired blue eyes to stare intently at Daryl. "I will never doubt you again."

Daryl smiled. "We gonna stay here tonight?"

"Damn right we are." Rick agreed. "I want some of that corn for dinner."

Daryl laughed. "Never thought I would be this happy to see corn in my life." He agreed.

The two men set themselves up for the night in the house. The chickens were laying eggs and Daryl managed to find a few for themselves for dinner. Rick had eagerly raided the corn field and the incredibly large vegetable patch in the back. The two men dined like kings, eggs and deer jerky, corn, peas, carrots and potatoes with the raspberries Daryl had found for dessert. The house was fully stocked with all the cooking utensils they could desire and closer inspection of the vegetable patch in the back revealed a herb garden. Neither Daryl nor Rick could identify them, but there was mint and dill for sure and neither men were going to complain.

They set to work after their meal fortifying the house, just in case. At least they wouldn't be sleeping on the hard ground.

The day was warm and though they had lit a fire in the stove to cook their meal, neither felt the need to start a blaze in the fireplace.

"I'm happy sleeping on the couch." Daryl said as they finished fortifying the windows and doors on the main floor. "Y'know, just in case."

"Why?" Rick asked. "There's four empty beds upstairs. Why not take this bit of luxury for yourself while you can?" He shrugged. "There's twelve of us in the group. I guarantee that not all of us will get a bed when we move in."

"If I'm sleeping alone, the couch will do fine." Daryl shot back.

"As you wish." Rick replied, yawning. "I'm gonna sleep in one of those beds then." He told Daryl. "Wake me if anything happens."

"Goodnight." Daryl said sullenly.

Rick leaned down over the back of the couch to look Daryl in the eye. "You did good." He said sincerely. "I owe you."

Daryl looked up at Rick, taking in the relief and exhaustion that lined the other man's face. "I'll take you up on that one day."

"I wouldn't expect less."


	10. Day 11

_AN: What a shame Rick is so gorram stubborn. I didn't really want this to go the way it has, but Rick is a stubborn bastard. Not gonna lie, the characters have their own lives in my head, and that NEVER happens to me. I just can't bring myself to tear apart Rick's family any more than Shane already has. Anyway, this is a big one for Daryl, you'll all be able to tell what my favorite scene to write was... Enjoy, I'll post more later. Love, Shazzy._

**Day 11**

Daryl woke late. He'd unintentionally slept in. He'd been dreaming for the first time since he'd lost Merle. He didn't really remember the dream, but it was something familiar, and comforting. It let him sleep restfully for the first time in a long time. He blinked rapidly, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was at first. He forced himself to sit up and the memories came back.

He'd slept on the couch. He remembered that much at least. What he didn't remember, however, was finding the down-filled blanket that was wrapped around his legs. Daryl stared at the blanket that had been draped over him in the night and smiled. Obviously, Rick had gotten it for him. He sighed, thinking about Rick was getting more difficult. Things were not as black and white as he had hoped.

Rick was up and about. He'd slept well in the bed upstairs, and the six hours of sleep he'd gotten was more than enough to recharge him. He felt good. The sun had risen, there were no walkers and the sheer amount of food that was growing on the property they'd found was staggering. Everything seemed perfect.

Rick had gotten up early and had decided to take a long walk around the property, just in case. He had a bad feeling about the place. It was too perfect, and he still had a bitter taste in his mouth from Herschel's farm. That had seemed perfect too.

Rick's relatively good mood quickly faded as he found the barn on the back of the property. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the building. They'd had such bad luck with barns, Rick was afraid that their good luck had suddenly turned sour. He sighed and turned to head back to the house. He would mention it to Daryl and they'd have to make a decision.

Sullenly, Rick made his way back to the house. The discovery of a barn when they'd had such bad luck made the otherwise perfect property a sudden liability.

The house seemed to be empty when Rick got back.

"Daryl?" Rick called, closing the door behind him. There was no answer and Rick frowned. He hadn't seen Daryl on the way back. "Where the hell is he?"

A clattering noise from the upstairs instantly got Rick's attention. Cautiously, Rick crept up the stairs. The whole time he was silently praying that they hadn't missed walkers in the attic or some other crazy thing. That would be just Rick's luck. As he walked, Rick loosened his gun in his holster. He wasn't wearing his deputy's uniform but he didn't want to take any chances. He checked the first two bedrooms, clearing them with the clarity of police training.

The door to the third room was mostly closed.

"Daryl?"

A groan, too loud to be human rang through the hallway and Rick immediately kicked open the door.

"JAY-SUS CHRIST!" Daryl shouted. "Get the hell out of here!"

Rick turned bright red. Daryl was taking a shower.

"There's hot water?" Rick asked sheepishly.

Daryl was clinging to the thin shower curtain as though it were a lifeboat. He was holding it tight against his legs, shaking in rage and embarrassment. Sudsy shampoo was dripping through his hair and down his face.

"If we're going to have a conversation, I'd take it as a kindness if you'd at least turn around." Daryl growled through clenched teeth. "And yes, for your information there is plenty of hot water. And a generator. And a heater and gasoline to power said generator for a good long while."

Rick was having a hard time turning away. He wasn't sure which was looking more attractive to him at the moment- the prospect of a hot shower... Or Daryl in the shower.

"That's awfully good." Rick said, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Turn. Around." Daryl ordered.

Rick nodded dumbly and did as Daryl asked, putting his gun back in the holster. "I... I heard a noise."

"The pipes do that sometimes." Daryl said quietly, hurrying to rinse himself off. "It's annoying but it seems to suggest that they haven't been used for a while."

"At least there's water."

"You have no idea how good it feels to bathe." Daryl taunted as he shut off the water with another loud, inhuman groan of the pipes.

Rick nodded and shut his eyes, trying very hard not to blush. A pat on the shoulder told Rick that it was okay to look. Rick looked.

Daryl was standing unabashed, dripping wet and wrapped only in the fluffiest towel that Rick had ever seen. Rick did a double-take – he'd never actually _looked_ at Daryl before. From the rough haircut, to his surprisingly soft facial features, to his intriguing tattoos and his extremely well toned body.

"Uh..." Rick said.

Daryl arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Towels are at the end of the hall. There's soap, shampoo, a razor, you could shave..."

Rick nodded, feeling for the first time at a loss for words when face to face with Daryl.

Daryl offered a half-grin and sidestepped past Rick, disappearing down the hall towards one of the other bedrooms, presumably to get dressed.

Rick exhaled, he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. He hesitated for a minute, debating on what to do. Honestly, the shower was really inviting...

Daryl and Rick stood staring at the barn. They were clean and wearing new clothes. Daryl had his crossbow resting against his shoulder and Rick was cradling a shotgun. They were feet away from the barn door.

"You afraid it's full of walkers?" Daryl asked.

"Walkers I can handle." Rick replied. "What I'm worried about is finding a family strung up together in there."

Daryl wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"On three?" Daryl asked as he stepped up to the barn. He had proven himself to be the stronger of the two and the door would be no problem for him. Besides, if there were walkers in the barn, the gun would be faster.

"One." Rick said.

"Two..." Daryl replied, grabbing hold of the barn door. "Three." He grunted as he pulled the door open against it's rusting hinges.

Daryl sprinted backwards, aiming his crossbow at the inside of the barn as he did. He certainly didn't want to get dirty again after he'd just showered.

The two men stood in shocked silence at what the inside of the barn revealed.

"Are those...?" Rick asked stupidly.

"Yup." Daryl agreed. "Those are cows."

The back of the barn had fallen, opening a hole the size of a double garage door in the otherwise solid wall. The cows inside had broken out of their stalls, it looked like the wood had rotted away as well. The cows were coming and going as they pleased and were well-fed on the grass and hay that had been left in the yard behind the barn. There were five in total, and they all looked healthy and well fed.

Daryl and Rick exchanged looks of sheer joy. They hadn't seen any large livestock since the walkers had first appeared, and Herschel certainly didn't have any cows.

"They're milk cows." Daryl said as they approached the docile animals. "And they look pretty well off to me."

"Not a rancher, Daryl?" Rick asked lightly, placing his hand against one of the grazing beasts. He wasn't entirely convinced that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Nope." Daryl said, examining the run-down barn. "I can slaughter and clean one but you wanna know about raisin' 'em and you're asking the wrong guy."

Rick shrugged. "Fair enough." He said, leaving the cattle to their meal. "Fixable?" He asked of the barn.

"Probably." Daryl said. "But I dunno with what. I've only seen firewood, nothing for fixing things. We got lucky on the plywood we found out back for the windows." He added. "Besides, we only really need to worry about the damn things running away."

Rick nodded. "Let's head back, we're overdue back at Herschel's and I think we should hurry back and get the others."

Daryl sighed but followed Rick back to the house.

They took the long way back, cutting across the property to come up along the side of the house, Rick was still checking for anything out of the ordinary. He was paranoid and he wasn't taking any more chances.

"What if they don't wanna come here?" Daryl asked suddenly.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." Rick replied.

"What if the owners of this place come back?"

"I don't think they will." Rick said more confidently than he felt.

Daryl fell back into silence as they walked closer to the house.

"Maybe I should stay back." Daryl said suddenly as they stepped into the shadow of the house.

Rick stopped in his tracks. "What? Why?" He asked.

Daryl shrugged. "To hold the fort, I guess." He said slowly. "Just in case." He shrugged. "I can get the generators running properly, maybe harvest some of the vegetables and stuff, if I can get the electricity running properly I can get the fridge running, it'll extend the life of the veggies, right?"

"Daryl, I don't think that I can get back here without you." Rick said softly.

Daryl frowned and kicked at the ground absently. "They won't listen to me if I go first."

"Yes they will." Rick insisted, more harshly than he intended.

"As if." Daryl spat. "If it was up to me, I'd leave 'em all."

Anger flashed across Rick's face. "Say that again." It was a dare.

Daryl rolled his eyes, unimpressed with Rick's attitude. "You know as well as I do that I ain't welcome in this little party of yours, Rick." He was calm, no point in sullying the last few hours of their trip. "You an' Carol are the only ones who seem to care if I live or die. Why should I care about the rest of them?"

"You know that's not true." Rick countered lamely.

"Like hell it isn't." Daryl said.

"Have you ever considered that maybe you don't make it easy for them to accept you?" Rick asked.

"Maybe I like it that way?" Daryl retorted.

"You don't." Rick accused. "You wouldn't be so hung up about going to them if you liked being an outcast."

"Did it ever occur to you that I have other motivations for my actions?" Daryl shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Rick shouted back. "Then why don't you act like it?" He asked. "Why don't you just act on those motivations and get what you want?"

Daryl hesitated.

"You don't have the guts to do it?" Rick asked. "You scared of what everyone else will think?" He eyed Daryl. "Or are you too caught up in your own head that you haven't figured out what you want?"

"I know what I want." Daryl said.

"So act on it." Rick replied harshly. "Unless you're too afraid to have it."

Daryl had had enough of Rick's taunts. He shoved the other man up against the wall, pinning Rick across the chest. The two men stared at one another for a long moment, as if each man was trying to size up the other before a full out fight started.

Daryl glared at Rick for half a second longer. He leaned in abruptly and returned the kiss Rick had given him the day before.

Daryl let Rick go.

"Don't you _ever_ tell me I'm too scared to take what I want again." Daryl threatened. With one final glare, he stormed away, leaving Rick standing against the wall with a confused look on his face.


	11. Day 12

_AN: Angst angst angst. Good Lord, can't we all just get along? Apparently not because Rick is a moron and Daryl is stubborn. I can see this story wrapping up in one or two more chapters. Just so y'all know. I'm gonna miss the angst, but I promise that I have another less repetitive Rick/Daryl story working in my head. Also, this is as far as I have written for the time being. It may be a day or two before you get my next one. Keep calm and stay Zen, lovelies, I'll have something else soon. _

**Day 12**

The men had left their new farm early in the evening the night before. After their spat, it was all Rick could do to convince Daryl to return to Herschel's with him to get the others. Daryl had adamantly refused until Rick reminded him that someone else, and it would probably be Shane, would drive his motorcycle to the new farm.

That clinched it and after a long streak of cursing, Daryl had agreed to return to the camp with Rick.

It was Daryl's idea, however, that they bring at least some of the corn and a few eggs for proof and to convince Shane to just follow along for once.

They had hiked through the better part of the night, only sleeping for a few hours. They were in a rush. As the sun rose on the next day, Daryl led the way back, hurrying as best he could with the inexperienced Rick following behind.

"You know, we could just drug Shane and bring him." Daryl suggested, wishing he had brought his machete to hack off the branches that were in his way.

"I'm not drugging Shane." Rick argued. It was the same argument they'd been having for the past hour.

"So why not leave him?" Daryl asked further.

"I'm not splitting the group." Rick insisted.

"I will." Daryl countered.

They'd been verbally dancing in circles all day. Daryl was convinced that the others wouldn't follow his lead and that they would be better off leaving the dead weight behind. Rick had adamantly disagreed, but he never admitted that he truly thought it was a good idea.

Rick stumbled over something and Daryl was quick to catch him.

"You okay?" Daryl asked, firmly holding on to Rick's arm to keep him from landing face-first on the ground.

"Would be if I hadn't tripped over the walker we left the other day." Rick replied, wincing as he stepped over the rotting corpse.

"Can't burn it here." Daryl replied nonchalantly. "And I ain't wasting the time to bury it."

"Can't argue with that." Rick sighed as he pulled himself away from Daryl's grip. "At least we're getting closer to Herschel's."

Daryl stopped walking completely. He turned to face Rick. "Why are you so excited to get back to them?" He asked with a scowl. "All they do is undermine you and complicate things."

"You do realize that you're talking about my wife and son, right?" Rick asked.

"Not them." Daryl said. He frowned, hesitating for a moment. "Okay, well them too." He added. "But I mean, why do you let them, the rest of them, walk all over you? Why do you continue to watch out for them when they ain't doing a damn thing to help you out?"

"Because my wife and son are there." Rick replied.

"She ain't your wife anymore!" Daryl shouted, resisting the urge to strangle Rick for his sheer stupidity. "You understand that don't you? She ain't your wife. She hasn't been your wife since you were in that hospital. She acts like it, but she doesn't care about you."

"Take that back." Rick warned.

"Or what?" Daryl spat. He pointed to the healing stitches above his eye. "You gonna do worse?" He smirked. "You _need_ me, Rick." He sneered, eying the deputy up and down. "In more ways than one."

"Daryl, I'm warning you." Rick said weakly.

Daryl snorted a laugh. "If I left you right now, I could disappear. You'd be lost." He threatened, his voice a hoarse growl. "You wouldn't make it back in a comfortable amount of time. And the group would be sad for a while an' then things would go crazy and we'd split. I'm the only other one who knows where out new hideout is. I could ditch you. Hell, I could ditch all of you!" His accent was slurring his words and the familiar mean streak was filling him up, making him bolder than he had been in weeks.

"You won't." Rick said calmly, holding his hands out in a placating manner.

"And what's to stop me?" Daryl asked.

"Me." Rick said gently. He let out a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Daryl, please, think about what you're saying."

"I'm perfectly aware of what I'm saying." Daryl drawled.

Rick's blue eyes were pools of anguish and he stared at Daryl. "Don't you think I know what's happening with Lori?" Rick asked slowly. "Don't you think I'm aware of everything that's been going on?" He shook his head. "I came back from the dead, Daryl. I found my family. You of all people should know what it's like to have that taken away."

"But you got yours back." Daryl spat bitterly. He was still hurt over what had happened to his brother. It had been Rick's fault, it was one of the reasons that he was so hesitant in admitting his feelings for the dark-haired deputy. Even though he knew that he was better off now, he still harboured that old familiar feeling of hatred towards Rick.

Rick was flabbergasted. Daryl was right, he hated to admit it, but by God, Daryl was right. And they did take advantage of him, he knew it. There was no denying it – he let himself get walked all over by the others because he felt like it was his job to protect them.

"I won't leave them to die." Rick insisted.

Daryl shook his head. "Na'ah, you're too good for that to happen." He teased. "You're too good to leave anyone behind."

"Are we done arguing?" Rick asked.

"No." Daryl mumbled bitterly. "But I ain't gonna win with you." He gave Rick a long, sad stare. "You ain't gonna admit what I am to you and you ain't gonna leave Lori, even if she's _still_ cheating on you with Shane." He shrugged. "Let's just get back to the others and move to the new place we found." Daryl turned away from Rick and continued walking.

Rick followed hesitantly.

"Daryl.."

"Shut up." Daryl interrupted. "We're done talking." He shot a quick glance over his shoulder. "I'll be out of yer hair come springtime."


	12. Day 13

_AN: I feel like I have written myself into a corner. I legitimately don't know how to end this story, but I want a happy ending... So if I go on hiatus, please don't hate me. I'll write other stuff in the meantime._

**Day 13**

They were already packed and ready to go. It seemed that Lori and Andrea had taken it upon themselves to force the others to start packing their things. They were so convinced that Rick would come through for them that they'd convinced the rest of the group that they'd be leaving well before Rick and Daryl had even returned.

The news had brought tears of joy to Carol's eyes and high praise from the others, but Daryl had wanted to tell them all where to go. They didn't care about him, they just wanted to be assured that they'd be safe. So he'd left Rick to deal with them.

Daryl said nothing as he packed his own things. No one dared to touch his stuff. He was angry and bitter. He was mad at Rick for being a stubborn jackass. He was mad at the group for existing. He was mad at Carol for caring. Worst of all, he was mad at himself for allowing his feelings for Rick to bloom.

Daryl packed his tent carefully. Despite his anger he didn't want to have to repair the tent. It was, after all the only thing keeping him away from the elements. And he'd need it come spring time. He was still determined to leave after the snows if Rick didn't change his mind.

Daryl was pretty sure that Rick would continue to live in his own little world of denial as long as Lori was around and still talking like they were married.

Daryl sighed. He was admittedly still living in denial. He pondered the benefits of actually pursuing Carol instead of Rick. Life might be simpler that way. In fact, he realized, life would be simpler if he didn't care for anyone at all and just went about his own business. Life sucked when you let people in, and no one would have your back forever. Merle had taught him that and it was only now that he was starting to feel the truth in those words.

It didn't take him long to pack his things, though he did draw out the process for as long as he physically could. He knew that the group was relying on him to lead them to their new paradise and the last thing he wanted to do was to take them there. He wanted to steal Rick away in the night. The group had been working fine without him, in fact, it seemed that the problems all stemmed from Rick coming back from the dead.

Daryl frowned to himself. He owed Rick everything and he felt like Rick knew it and was ignoring it.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a person." Daryl drawled slowly. "You're liable to get yerself shot."

"Sorry." Rick said quietly.

Daryl stood up to face the deputy. "What d'you want?"

"I wanted to apologize." Rick said. "I think you're right." He explained slowly. "I mean, about the group."

Daryl arched an eyebrow. "You get into another fight with Shane?"

Rick grinned sheepishly.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "You fight worse'n a married couple."

Rick nodded. "It's too late though, they're ready to move on."

"Well that's damn perfect." Daryl said sarcastically. "Such a shame we came back in the first place." He sighed and shook his head. "So what's the plan then?"

Rick frowned. "We're gonna go, we have to." He said slowly. "Fix up the place as best we can, maybe convert one of the sheds into an apartment or something so that there's more space for us..." He shook his head. "And then make preparations for the winter."

Daryl stared at the deputy. He was still keeping his loyalty to the group and ignoring Daryl's threat to leave. "Fine." He said. "I'll be ready to go in five minutes."

Rick grabbed Daryl's wrist, not allowing the other man to leave. "Tell me now, while we have the chance to be here, alone, what I can do to make you stay." He stared at Daryl, his eyes pleading. "I don't want to lose you."

Daryl stared at the hand against his wrist and narrowed his eyes. He felt his temper flare, he didn't like being halted or held back, but this was Rick. Daryl was pretty sure that Rick could punch him in the face and he'd just let it happen.

When the hell did Daryl Dixon become such a pussy?

"You don't want to _lose_ me?" Daryl asked, finally pulling himself away from Rick. He snorted derisively. "Why?"

Rick blinked, where had all this _anger_ come from?

"You're the only one who has had my back this whole time, Daryl." Rick said slowly, not rising to the bait of yelling at the other man. "You've been by my side through everything. You..." He stopped, casting a glance around.

"Can't say it?" Daryl spat. "Figures."

"Goddammit, Daryl!" Rick exclaimed, exhausted. He met the green eyes staring at him, searching for information, searching for answers.

Rick sighed.

"Daryl, I think-"

"Think?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

Rick frowned. "Daryl, goddammit, I love you."


	13. Day 14

_AN: Here's your much-anticipated day 14. Man, a lot happens in my head in 2 weeks! I still have no idea how I'm ending this... _

_Also, for the record, I RARELY write smut. There is a extremely high chance that I will never write anything more than fluffy wonderfulness because of reasons. Besides, smut in this story would be weird because of the way I have developed the characters and the relationship. _

_Anyway, I love you all, sorry for the delay._

_My hiatus is less of a hiatus than I thought it would be!_

_Cheers._

_-Shazzy_

**Day 14**

It was all there, right out in the open and still neither of them said anything about it. Rick's stammered confession of love left Daryl feeling like he'd been sucker punched. He'd pushed the Deputy away, entirely unsure how to act when confronted with the very thing he wanted. And now they were bringing the entire group to the little paradise they'd found. Part of Daryl hoped that the family who owned the farm was actually still lurking on the property as walkers, just so that the others might get eaten.

Daryl snorted to himself. That was wishful thinking.

He was driving his shitty truck at the head of the caravan. Rick had made a deal with Herschel. In exchange for ammo and the promise of bringing some of the corn from the new place to help get Herschel's family through the winter, Rick had finagled boards and posts to repair the barn and build a perimeter. The truck rode heavy, with the board and his motorcycle and his meagre belongings, but he couldn't complain.

They'd left Glenn behind, he'd chosen to stay with Herschel and Maggie. Daryl was disappointed, the kid was one of the only people he'd actually gotten along with in the group and the scrawny boy had proven useful time and time again.

Daryl was glad to be getting the hell away from Herschel's farm. The land was perfect, but the house was too damn small to fit them all through the upcoming winter months.

Thinking about it now, the house they'd found was definitely bigger than Herschel's, but still, with only 4 beds, there was going to be another argument.

Rick would get one, for sure. The master suite for him and his family. If Daryl had any say in it, he'd give one to Carol, she deserved to have her own space. And Andrea. Hell, give the women the damn beds, Daryl would be happy to sleep in the barn.

He snorted at the thought.

"Screw 'em." He muttered to himself. He'd fix up the sheds and the barn, convert the two sheds into apartments and have Rick and Dale sing his praises, hallelujah, Daryl Dixon has done it again. He'd provision himself up all winter, hunt what he could, dry it, preserve it, and then as soon as it stopped freezing overnight, he'd be gone.

As Daryl's thoughts turned from bitterness towards the group to figuring out how exactly he would make the outlying structures warm enough to sustain people through the winter, they arrived at the new farm.

Daryl killed the engine of his truck and stared at the property. It was just the same as they'd left it. And the trip took less than half an hour by vehicle. Still no walkers in sight.

Daryl was first out of his vehicle, crossbow in hand. He took off at a brisk jog, meaning to check the perimeter, just in case. He was gone, out of sight and around the other side of the house towards the barn before anyone else could get out of their vehicles.

"Where's he going?" Carol asked. She was in the station wagon with Rick, Lori and Carl.

"Probably to check the perimeter?" Rick suggested. "Or maybe to check on his cows."

"There's cows here?" Lori asked incredulously.

"Five of 'em." Rick said as he opened the driver's side door. "Milking cows, I think Daryl said."

"You really have created a miracle." Carol said quietly as she moved to get out of the car.

"Thank Daryl." Rick replied. "He's the one who found it."

By the time Daryl came back, the group was out and wandering all over the property. The way they acted made Daryl wanna scream. They were relieved, that much was obvious, but it was a guarantee that not a damn one of them would know how to maintain the place. And he was positive that Shane was gonna fight him at every turn.

Rick was waiting for him when he got back.

Daryl stomped over to Rick, who was leaning against the house. "No walkers." Daryl told him. "And the cows are all still there, intact and dying to be milked."

"Do you know how to milk a cow?" Rick asked.

Daryl gave him a look that seemed to ask 'are you kidding me?'

Rick grinned. "Sorry I asked." He shook his head. "What about the chickens?"

Daryl shrugged. "Apparently, they go back to the coop at night. They wander around for food but keep going back. I wouldn't eat any of the eggs that are around right now, dunno which ones are fertilized and I sure as shit ain't dealing with cryin' women when they crack one open and find a half-formed chick."

Rick nodded. "Duly noted."

Daryl shifted his crossbow against his shoulder and frowned.

"Somethin' on your mind, Daryl?" Rick asked quietly.

"I'm not sure how to say this," Daryl started.

"Just say it?" Rick suggested.

"I ain't dealing with bullshit." Daryl said. "I ain't dealin' with Shane. I ain't dealin' with Lori, or Andrea. If it were up to me, I'd have left 'em all back with Herschel."

Rick turned his blue eyes to stare intently at Daryl.

Daryl refused to be cowed by that stare. He hurried on with his spiel. "I have a month's worth of work to do, fixin' everything to make this place livable. And that ain't including fixin' the sheds to make them into apartments or whatever. I ain't got time for Shane to argue with me. I ain't got time for fightin' over who gets to sleep where. And I sure as hell ain't got time to explain how to do every goddamned chore on this farm."

Rick nodded. "Look, Daryl." He said slowly, staying leaned against the house casually. "As far as I'm concerned, this is your farm. You found it. You know how to manage it. You made the generators work. You made the _running water_ work. This group owes you more than they can ever pay you back. I'm happy to let you have the run of the work. You want Shane and T-Dog to build you a damn spike pit or dig a moat, I will make them do it."

Daryl was taken aback by the sentiment. He hadn't been expecting Rick to be so accepting.

"Is that how you're planning to make me stay?" Daryl asked.

Rick shrugged. "Hadn't crossed my mind that it might work."

Daryl sighed and stared up at the house. "Who is gettin' the bedrooms?"

"Dunno yet." Rick replied. "D'you want one?"

Daryl hesitated, thinking of all the possibilities that a room in the house might offer.

"No. I'd rather have a shed to myself."

Rick nodded. "S'all yours then."

"There's electricity in both sheds. And a wood stove in one." Daryl said hurriedly. "I'm pretty sure we can get another stove in the other one, I'll wager there's a new one in that big-ass garage since the shed's been fitted for one already."

"Wait, garage? You mean the thing that looks like a second barn?" Rick asked, suddenly realising that they hadn't actually checked it.

Daryl's face went pale. There were at least 4 people who hadn't been accounted for who had once lived in this house and they'd never found them.

"Fucking _barns_." Daryl hissed.

"Don't tell anyone." Rick instructed quietly. "We'll check it out first, if there's walkers, we'll deal with them quietly."

Daryl wrinkled his nose but nodded. "Tonight?"

Rick shook his head. "Let's get everyone doing something useful an' we'll go look right now."

The meeting, as Rick called it, to get everyone working lasted far longer than Daryl had hoped. They argued over sleeping space. Rick took point on it, and the rooms were given to Rick, Lori and Carl in the master suite, Carol, who offered to share with Andrea, Dale because he was the eldest and Daryl didn't argue that logic, and Shane and T-Dog were left to settle the argument over who got the last bed in whatever way they deemed fair. Daryl told them he'd be sleeping in his tent anyway, so it didn't matter, and then told T-Dog the couch was pretty comfortable.

Rick spent ten minutes explaining that the farm was Daryl's and that anything regarding maintenance of the house, the crops, the livestock and the outlying buildings were to be taken up with Daryl. Shane argued it. Daryl tried very hard not to punch him in his holier-than-thou mouth, and succeeded only because Carol was watching.

Daryl had to admit that he was surprised that Andrea backed Rick's nomination for him to run the farm, and he was thankful that Dale did too.

At least Shane was the only one who decided to complain.

After Rick finished giving everyone instructions – unpack, get comfy, have a look through the place, fortify the windows and doors, just in case – he tapped Daryl on the arm and the two men turned to leave.

Oddly, Carol followed.

"Darlin', you definitely don't wanna come with us." Daryl told her.

Carol shook her head. "I'm not going to." She said. "You're on a mission, I can see that." Her eyes darted to the garage knowingly. "But what I wanted to ask was about the garden in the back."

Daryl arched his eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Can I... Can I have it?" Carol asked sheepishly. "I mean, I can take care of it, I know how to do all that, and... I can manage it, make sure there's seeds and stuff for next year." She was blushing and talking rapidly. "And the herbs out there are beautiful..."

Rick was grinning and Daryl nodded dumbly. Her hadn't expected anything of the sort coming from Carol.

"I'll see if I can find you some things to transplant the herbs into." Rick offered.

Carol was beaming with pride. "Thank you." She said honestly. "I'll uh... I'll let you get back to your mission."

Daryl and Rick exchanged glances as Carol scampered off.

"Did that seem weird to you?" Daryl asked. _She knows and she's not saying a damn thing, bless her._

Rick shrugged. "Let's just get this thing done with." He replied reluctantly.

The two men walked towards the garage. It was a Quonset, long and round, with a garage door and a normal door. It would easily hold the vehicles.

Daryl pressed his ear against the garage door. "I don't hear anything." He offered, giving the chain a tug. "Seems like it should open easy enough."

Rick shook his head. "Go through the normal door." He instructed. "If there's walkers in there, we can bottleneck 'em."

"Or they eat your face off." Daryl snapped. "And I'd be sorely disappointed if that happened."

Rick shot Daryl a grin and they slowly opened the door.

The smell was nauseating. Rotten flesh and decay. Flies buzzed noisily inside the garage and it was all Rick and Daryl could do not to puke. Rick shone his flashlight over the scene, wincing. Four people, all in major decomposition were laid out in a row. Definitely not walkers.

"At least we know what happened to the family living here." Daryl offered with a grimace.

A gurgling, groaning noise made both men look up.

The ceiling wasn't terribly tall, but there was a sort of catwalk for storage above them. And rafters.

"Oh my God." Rick murmured.

"You poor son of a bitch." Daryl agreed.

Hanging from the rafters was a man. Presumably the father of the household. While he'd managed to put his family out of their misery, he'd either run out of bullets or he'd intentionally chosen to hang himself. And now, he'd been turned into a walker.

"No bites that I can see." Daryl told Rick.

"Don't care." Rick replied, drawing his gun.

Daryl stopped him. "I'll do it." He said, pulling his crossbow instead. "It's quieter and the group won't hear it." He shrugged. "Oh, and the noise won't echo and bounce off the corrugated metal." A grin touched his lips. "Glenn was right, you _are_ a dumbass."

Rick shook his head as Daryl went to work.


	14. Day 15

_AN: Well, sons of mine, it seems that there is no rest for the wicked. And Daryl is on good behaviour right now! Damn man, they can't catch a break with barns can they? :O _

_Anyway, things seem to be moving along relatively well now. I have kind of an idea about where I want to end the story so that always helps. Unfortunately, I am currently regretting the decision to make each chapter a day. Darn, no time-skips for me. This may get boring..._

_-Shazzy_

**Day 15**

The sun was warm still, but the air had a distinct autumn chill to it. Daryl was wearing his usual sleeveless green work shirt and jeans while he attempted to make the necessary repairs to the buildings. He frowned as he worked, wiping away the sweat that beaded against his forehead. He was not in a very good mood.

Rick had a big mouth and Daryl hated it.

Shane had found out about the walkers in the garage and had insisted that he help Rick burn the bodies. Lori had flown off the handle and Andrea grumbled under her breath but didn't call Rick out on it. Carol grew very quiet. No one else really had anything to say about the whole thing, but it had been enough.

Daryl's 'miracle' had already started to fade.

The smoke from the fire stung Daryl's eyes as he worked on repairing the barn. The cows were too precious a commodity to have running loose, and with winter coming fast he didn't want to risk losing a single one of the animals. He'd already fixed the chicken coop, rounding up the hens and setting Lori to work shucking corn to dry for feed.

He cursed to himself, angry that Shane and Rick were still doing their little buddy-cop song and dance. He hated how lazy and useless everyone had become. He had to fight with anyone to get them to work.

"Fuck 'em." He muttered as he hammered the board violently against the barn. It felt good to be working again, doing something useful. He only wished he was able to hunt the deer that continually grazed on the farm. It would have been more satisfying to hunt, but he knew that the repairs needed to be done first. Part of him wanted to let them suffer and freeze and starve. He could provision himself easily and not share through the winter.

But his thoughts always turned back to Rick, knowing that as much as he wanted him all to himself, the Deputy had a duty to the group.

Daryl growled to himself and started on the next nail, swinging his hammer harder than necessary.

He'd finally managed to convince everyone to work. Shane had insisted on tending the fire. T-Dog was on watch duty. Carol was cooking. Rick had gone back to Herschel's to make good on their barter, and had taken Andrea with him. Lori had finally forced Carl to relax and help her with the chicken feed and Dale had offered to help Daryl.

The older man had proven extremely useful when it came to building. They'd fixed the chicken coop within an hour, wrangled the birds and mucked out the coop itself. Dale had been invaluable in rebuilding the frame of the barn and it had taken much less time than Daryl had anticipated. They'd already moved on to putting new boards up; Dale had just left to get some water.

Daryl smirked through the nails perched securely against the side of his mouth. The old guy wasn't so bad after all.

"Daryl?" Dale asked.

Daryl stopped pounding the nails against the wood to look at the other man. Dale was holding out a glass of clear water, beaded with condensation. A kind smile played against his lips.

"Thanks." Daryl said as he took the glass. He pulled the nails out of his mouth and took a quick sip. He put the nails right back in his mouth and set the glass on the ground, getting right back to work.

"You oughta take a break, son." Dale said carefully. They all still walked on eggshells as far as Daryl was concerned. It was annoying.

"Why?" Daryl huffed. "Th' barn ain't gonna fix itself."

"You've been working all day." Dale pointed out. "It's hot out here, you don't even stop to drink." He added, frowning at the glass on the ground. "You're going to burn yourself out."

Daryl stopped. He wasn't going to win, he knew that much, and arguing with Dale would land him working alone and adding to the rumours that were already flying around behind his back. Hesitantly, he took the nails out of his mouth and stuck them in his pocket with the rest of them. He stooped to pick up his glass to appease Dale and took another sip. He was thirstier than he'd admit.

"You're distancing yourself from us all again." Dale pointed out. "Something on your mind?"

Daryl hated that. The old guy never beat around the bush. He got right to the point and made sure that you know what he was after.

Daryl shrugged. "Work to do." He replied.

"You don't sleep in the house." Dale pressed, watching Daryl lean against the barn. "You chose that."

"You could sleep in your RV if you wanted to an' no one would complain." Daryl pointed out.

"True." Dale agreed, with a nod. "But I think it's a bit different with you."

Daryl frowned and took another drink.

"Why do you keep pushing everyone away?" Dale asked, getting right to the point. "You could leave, but you don't. You found this place and brought us here and now you just ignore us all, or give us busy work so that you don't have to deal with us."

"Issat really why you offered to come help me?" Daryl accused. "So that you could what? Talk to me on behalf of the rest of the group?"

"No." Dale said calmly. "I offered to help you because no one else will. This is my way of making the group less broken." He shrugged. "This is how I can earn my keep."

Daryl ran his thumb across his lips and glared.

"I don't expect you to be Rick." Dale offered when Daryl didn't say anything. "I don't expect you to play nice with everyone all the time, but you've got something on your mind and I just thought that maybe if someone cared enough to ask, you might be able to put whatever demons are tormenting you to rest."

_You have no idea, old man._

Daryl sighed.

"This isn't about your brother." Dale pointed out. "And I'm sure you're not feeling guilty over anything that happened at Herschel's. Or the fight with Shane." He frowned. "So you're... Planning to leave us?"

"How can you read my mind?" Daryl asked finally.

"Does Rick know?"

Daryl shrugged. "Told him I was thinkin' on it. Maybe... Maybe find a place for myself come spring. I'll set you folks up here as best I can. Teach you how to run the place, manage the garden an' shit." He scratched his lip absently. "I'm a hindrance to the group." He smirked. "An' I _don't_ play nice with the others."

Dale nodded and placed a comforting hand against Daryl's shoulder. "I think you underestimate your value to this group." He said sincerely. "And what you bring to the table." He offered a small smile. "Rick needs you more than you know."

Daryl visibly flinched at the last sentiment, but if Dale had thought anything of it, he didn't say. Quietly, the men got back to work, the barn wasn't gonna fix itself.


	15. Day 16

_AN: I didn't forget about you, my horde. I promise. I just miss TWD so much, and I haven't been really inspired to write any new stories. However, I would give all of my money to hear Rick drop an F-bomb in the show. Weird fantasy, isn't it? Anyway, Day 16 for your consideration..._

_Namaste._

_-Shazzy_

**Day 16**

Rick returned the next day to find the barn and chicken coop completely fixed. Daryl and Dale had certainly proved that they were more than capable of handling the manual labour. Rick had to admit that he was more than impressed by their handiwork, and the fact that Daryl seemed to have convinced T-Dog and Shane to build a better fence around the property.

Rick and Andrea got out of the truck – they'd brought back extra materials for Daryl to finish the rest of the renovations and repairs that needed to be done.

Andrea headed straight for the house, there would be things to do and she sorely wanted to make sure everything had been all right with the other women. Despite not agreeing with Lori about the gender defined roles around the farm, sometimes it was nice to have other girls to talk to.

Rick was going to find Daryl to ask what he wanted to do with the new supplies, but Shane was on him first.

"Rick, we gotta talk." Shane snarled.

"_Fuck._" Rick muttered to himself. He ran his hands over his face, exhausted, but turned to face Shane. "Yeah? What about?"

"Where do you get off givin' Daryl the run of the place?" Shane growled in Rick's face.

"I don't see why I wouldn't." Rick replied calmly. He refused to let Shane intimidate him or rile him up into an argument.

"I'm getting pretty sick of your sidin' with him." Shane continued.

Rick noticed that Shane's eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn't slept.

"I'm not _siding_ with anyone." Rick explained. "Daryl's used to this sort of thing, working on a farm, making sure that things are in good working order." He shrugged. "He can make sure we have enough space and enough food to get us through the winter if we give him half a chance." He tilted his head to stare at Shane. "Besides, he _found_ this place. He didn't _have _to bring you all here. He could have just as easily left you at Herschel's."

_And I am starting to wish that I'd listened to him._

Rick could see the veins in Shane's neck bulging. He was livid. There was no talking him down. Rick had a bad feeling that this 'conversation' was going to end in violence.

"I don't take orders from _rednecks_." Shane spat.

"But you'll take orders from me." Rick shot back. "And if I'm going to order you to listen to Daryl Dixon, then you _damn well better listen to Daryl Dixon_."

Shane's entire body tensed as Rick threatened him. His nostrils flared and he was ready to fight Rick with every ounce of his strength.

"Hit me if it'll make you feel better, Shane." Rick offered. "I don't care anymore." He held out his hands, giving the other man free shots if he wanted them. "I put my trust in Daryl, and so far, he's delivered. You wanna fight me about it? Then fight me. But remember, you'll be fighting Daryl in half a heartbeat once you're done fighting me."

Shane's fists clenched at his sides, he was debating with himself on whether he should take Rick up on his offer. It would make him feel better...

"Naw." Shane snarled. "You and your little pet redneck can run this place all you want. But don't you come cryin' to me when it all goes to hell in a handbasket. I ain't gonna have your back the next time the shit hits the fan, Rick. When your precious Daryl screws the pooch, and you're left picking up the pieces of his failure, I will sit on my throne and laugh at your misery."

"Duly noted." Rick said. "Now get the fuck back to work on the fence."

Shane was momentarily taken aback by Rick's use of profanity. He stared for a half-second at his friend before turning away with a growl and storming off, leaving T-Dog to work alone.

T-Dog was watching from a safe distance, tools in hand..

"What?" Rick called. "You wanna fight me too?"

T-Dog smiled and shook his head. "I'm on your side, man."

Rick grinned and held up his hand. "I'll come help you in a bit, okay?"

"Whatever!" T-Dog called happily. "I'm cool workin' alone for a bit."

Rick nodded and headed off to find Daryl. Aside from Shane, everyone seemed to be thrilled by their new home and were happy to work to make it livable.

Rick found Daryl sitting on the roof of one of the small sheds with Daryl passing him things and Carl helping.

"Hey, Dad!" Carl called, waving.

Rick smiled and waved back. "What are you boys up to?"

"Insulating this shed and installing a wood stove." Dale replied from his spot on the ladder leaning against the wall. "Daryl was right, there was an extra stove in the garage."

"What are you using for insulation?" Rick asked.

"Insulation." Dale replied with a smirk. "Everything we needed was in the garage. It was like they were planning to do this already."

"Lucky find." Rick said, looking up at the man on the roof. "You guys wanna go grab a drink?" He asked. "I'll take over for now."

Dale didn't question Rick but nodded sagely. "Come on, Carl. Maybe Carol has made some of that mint tea you liked."

Carl smiled and held the ladder as Dale climbed down. Rick ruffled his son's hair as he passed.

"Is everything all right?" Dale asked quietly.

"More or less." Rick said easily. "I just wanna chat with Daryl for half a minute." He shrugged. "I figure now's as good a time as any, and at least I can catch up with everything before I go help T-Dog with the fence."

"All right." Dale agreed with a sigh. "Don't wear yourself out though, Rick. You've had a long day already."

Rick smiled as Dale followed Carl towards the house.

Daryl didn't look up from his work. He was sitting crookedly on the roof, fixing a metal piece into the roof where the chimney for the stove would go.

"You gonna come down?" Rick asked.

"No." Daryl said flatly, prying at the metal piece. "Got too much work t' do. I ain't got time."

"You could take a minute for me, couldn't you?" Rick asked.

Daryl sighed and looked up from his work. "You miss me that badly?" He sneered. He studied Rick's face for a moment. "What happened?"

Rick shrugged. "Shane."

"I'm going to kill him." Daryl said matter-of-factly. "He ain't worth keepin' around and cutting him loose is a bigger danger to the rest of us."

Rick waved his hand, dismissing the idea.

Daryl groaned and got up, walking across the shingled rooftop with ease and climbing down the ladder. He stood carefully away from Rick, there was no telling who would come walking around, and the sheds weren't in the most secluded of places.

"What d'you want?" Daryl asked as he leaned against the shed.

"To find out if things were going well." Rick said, tripping over his words.

_I missed you, Daryl. _

"Things are fine." Daryl said. "Even if Shane is an asshole."

Rick nodded. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

_I wish I had listened to you. This would have been paradise._

"Aside from letting me kill Shane?" Daryl asked.

"Yes." Rick said with an exasperated sigh. "Aside from letting you kill Shane, what can I do to help you?"

Daryl frowned. "Dunno." He admitted. "Apparently you promised to go help T-Dog?"

Rick smirked. "I kinda made Shane walk away."

"Then I guess you're picking up slack for Shane." Daryl told him with a grin. "Dammit, Rick, I can't deal with these people any more."

"I know." Rick said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Daryl arched his eyebrow but didn't say anything more. "Look, I gotta get back to work. This shit ain't gonna build itself, and as much as I enjoy our little chats, I can't afford to waste all this time."

Rick frowned. Daryl was pushing him away again. And it was, when he thought about it, entirely his own fault.

"Yeah..." Rick said slowly. "I'll... I guess I'll talk to you later."

Daryl frowned. "Yeah."

Daryl swore inwardly to himself. He _wanted_ Rick to just tell everyone else to go away. He _wanted_ things to be simpler. If he was honest, he _wanted_ Rick all to himself, but that wasn't going to happen was it? No, for now, Daryl knew that they had to keep playing along with what the group saw. With what the group wanted.

And Daryl was ready to fight them all to get what he wanted.


	16. Day 17

_AN: Quick poll: Should I kill Shane in this story, or not?_

_Angst angst angst. I have taken to using the chant "Fight! Fight! Fight! KISS! KISS! KISS!" to describe this story. About right with Daryl and Rick, wouldn't you agree? And man, do I ever wanna be out on this farm. In my head, it's picturesque and wonderful. You'd all love it there. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading. I miss you all!_

_Love,_

_Shazzy._

**Day 17**

Rick had somehow managed to convince Shane to work on the fence. It was a liability to not have some sort of perimeter around their place, and Shane agreed, if reluctantly.

Daryl watched from the roof of the shed. Shane and T-Dog mere blobs of movement as they dug holes and ran wood and wire between the posts. The yard was filled with the sounds of work and things were running relatively smoothly.

They'd been lucky that the milk cows were still producing and they'd had milk with their eggs for the first time in months. Daryl was already considering trading one of their milking cows for one or two of Herschel's cows. Daryl didn't want to slaughter their cows, but a trade would be acceptable. He made a mental note to bring it up with Rick later.

Andrea had proven to be useful around the farm, and she'd taken to helping with other chores than just keeping watch and carrying a rifle. Carol had found all the things she'd need to make preserves, and there were plans in the works to take a trip into town to see if they could find things like sugar and vinegar. Pickles and jams would be a welcome blessing in the middle of winter.

The sheer insanity of the group seemed to have worn off since they'd left Herschel's farm and come to their own place. In just a few days, they'd already started to work together better. Carl wasn't running away anymore, and had even taken to helping with the garden and the animals, and Shane was really the only one left who seemed to feel the need to stir up trouble.

Daryl frowned as he watched the blob of Shane work along the fence and he wondered just what the consequences would be if he did put Shane out of everyone else's misery.

No, Daryl decided that would be a bad idea. Rick wouldn't forgive him, and realistically, it would be more beneficial to keep Shane around, if only to have the loose cannon of a man pursue Lori as an outlet for his affections.

Daryl snorted at the thought. He wanted Rick all to himself, so he would push Lori and Shane together. And then what? The fallout over that would be worse than if he and Rick outright admitted their feelings to one another in public.

Daryl ran his hand through his hair. The sun was still warm enough to be uncomfortable, but the night air had picked up the first real hints of autumn.

It was annoying. Daryl knew that he had to finish the sleeping quarters in the sheds and make them livable before winter set in, but he wanted to be hunting, to be gathering things to provision himself and the others for the winter. Besides, he knew he wouldn't have a lot of time to provision himself if he was planning to leave in the spring.

With a sigh, Daryl went back to fitting the chimney in the roof that he hadn't finished the day before.

"Daryl!"

Daryl groaned. He would never get his work finished.

He stood again as Rick approached and he felt his spirits lifted momentarily.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Making plans to go into town." Rick said. "I want a list."

"You ain't takin' me with you?" Daryl asked, hurt.

"You know I can't." Rick replied slowly. "One of us has to stay behind."

Daryl frowned. "Yeah, I know." He said bitterly. It was Shane's fault, really. If Shane wasn't around...

_No. Rick wouldn't forgive that. It would push him away._

"I'll need somethin' like tar t' seal the roofs." Daryl said after a long moment. He lowered himself to sit on the edge of the roof with his feet dangling off the side of the building. "An' we should stock up on things to repair the place. Nails and shit." He shrugged. "I ain't got specifics right now, I dunno what's broken."

"Duct tape, got it." Rick replied lightly.

Daryl smirked. _Oh, there are some things I'd like to tape up all right..._

"Anything else?" Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged. "Dunno." He admitted. "You takin' Andrea?"

"I might." Rick agreed. "Why?"

"Take Shane?" Daryl suggested. "Or else I might kill him."

Rick nodded. "You gonna be all right with two less sets of hands?"

"Shane ain't workin' much anyway." Daryl said.

"Point taken." Rick replied.

"When you get back, let's go huntin'." Daryl suggested.

Rick shrugged. "Maybe." He said noncommittally.

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Maybe?" He repeated.

"Can't say yes or no." Rick said slowly. "There's so much else to do..."

"Bullshit." Daryl hissed. "I'm doin' all the heavy liftin' around here. I want a day to go hunt because I ain't sure about you, but I can tell the rest of the group ain't too terribly pleased about eatin' squirrel ev'ry night because I ain't got the time to get rabbit or deer for us."

Rick stared Daryl down.

Daryl scowled right back.

"You want me to come with you?" Rick asked, the smallest of smirks playing on his lips.

"Ain't a big deal." Daryl spat. "Not like I'm askin' ya' to meet me in the shower."

_You lost that chance last time._

Rick grinned at the though, the tiniest hint of blush colouring his cheeks. "Right, maybe. We'll see how this trip into town goes."

Daryl sniffled and ran the back of his hand against his forehead. "Whatever. Jus' don't get killed."

"Got no plans to die." Rick assured the other man.

"You can leave Shane in the city if you really wanna." Daryl suggested.

Rick sighed. "You know I can't do that."

"Then I guess we'll have to keep our distance." Daryl said cruelly. "Because I think he suspects something, an' all I need now is to have everyone else attacking me for whatever it is that we have going on."

Rick blinked. "What?"

"You heard me." Daryl snarled. "I'm pretty sure Carol knows, or at least _suspects_ somethin' is going on with us. I think Shane knows you too well and he won't let us be, he already hates me and your fawning all over me just makes him hate me more. And you keep latching on to Lori, being all protective an' shit over your family. You might as well have told me t' fuck off, instead of confessing all your feelings for me."

Rick narrowed his eyes. "Is that it?" He asked quietly, shaking with anger.

"It's all I'm sayin' for now." Daryl snarled back.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, figures." He sighed. "You're all talk, Daryl."

"What?" Daryl snapped. "Are you a fuckin' _woman_ all of a sudden, mister, 'I love you, Daryl'?" He pulled himself to his feet. "Go on, run off to do your little errand. But take Shane the hell away from me or else I _will_ kill him." He folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

Rick threw his hands up in exasperation. "Whatever, Daryl. Have your little tantrum, we'll talk when I get back."

Daryl snorted. "Yeah, always that way with you innit? Always when you get back." He nodded and scowled. "Whatever, Rick. I think this is it. I'll be outta your hair by the end of the week."

Rick blinked in shock, unable to speak. We watched in silence as Daryl climbed down from the roof. Daryl stormed past him, knocking him roughly aside as he made his way to his tent by the second shed across the yard.

Rick said nothing as he watched Daryl grab his crossbow and storm off towards the treeline beyond the barn.

Rick just let him go.


	17. Day 18

_AN: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! DRAMA! SUSPENCE! ACTION! Will Rick EVER grow a pair? Will Daryl stop being such a sissy? Can I keep writing this story forever? _

_How much did you miss me? Also, sorry this chapter is so short. It's really just a transitional one._

_Love y'all!_

_-Shazzy_

**Day 18**

Rick had gone into town with the others, just as planned. Daryl hadn't spoken to him any further before he'd left. Rick knew that he couldn't chase Daryl off into the woods, even if he'd wanted to. There was too much to do. At least Rick agreed with Daryl on that.

The trip to town was easy with the three of them and even Shane seemed to be keen on helping. They gathered as many supplies as they could haul in the truck. Everything from canned food, to canning goods, as much sugar and vinegar as they could find. They were lucky and found flour and rice, which they made sure to get as many of the big bags as they could. Even the supplies from the hardware store seemed to be plentiful.

Their luck had finally taken a turn for the better and they were back on their new farm by the next morning.

Even Shane's mood had improved when they returned and they were heroes now. Even Lori had to admit that they had done well.

"Where's Daryl?" Rick asked as Dale and t-Dogg took a break from building their fence to help unload and store the supplies.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday." Carol said slowly. "And he wasn't in his tent this morning."

"Oh no..." Rick mumbled.

"What happened?" Carol asked gently, placing her arm against Rick's.

"What?" Rick asked, confused.

Carol pulled Rick away from the others so that they could speak relatively privately as the others moved the supplies to their appropriate places.

"I know you two had a fight yesterday." Carol said quietly. "I wasn't eavesdropping, it's just... Call it women's intuition if you must, but it's pretty obvious when you two aren't getting along." She smirked. "And when you are."

Rick blinked in surprise. "Wait... what?"

Carol patted his arm affectionately. She didn't know about Rick's stammered confession love, no one did, but the woman definitely knew that the two men had a stronger bond than just people thrown together in the craziness that was the world these days.

"You act like you've known him forever." Carol said slowly. "It reminds me of the stories you hear about men who fought in Vietnam together, men who've seen their share of hell and come back in one piece, more or less." She smiled softly. "I think you and Shane had that sort of bond once, but things aren't good between you and him." She shrugged. "Daryl has been good to you. He let you in. You've given him something to work for, and I think he appreciates it more than he lets you know. So when you two fight, it's a bigger deal." She sighed and blushed. "It's just what I see anyway."

Rick nodded slowly, thankful that she didn't _know_.

"Yeah, we kinda... got into it yesterday." Rick admitted. "He's not happy with me and Shane's giving him a hard time..." He stopped. "He ran off yesterday into the woods, I'm actually worried, what if he's lost or hurt?"

Carol nodded. She was so level-headed!

"Give him a few more hours. If he's not back by tonight then you can start panicking, Rick." Carol suggested. "If he's gone hunting – and obviously he's armed – then he's probably just having bad luck, or he's bagged a lot of game and is on his way back with field dressed spoils and will need help when he gets back, right?"

Rick frowned. She had a point. "And if he's hurt?"

"He's been gone for less than twenty four hours, Rick." Carol assured him. "I mean, I know you care about him, but isn't the missing persons procedure a minimum of twenty four hours missing?"

Rick smirked and leaned over to kiss Carol's cheek. "You really are an amazing woman, y' know that?" He said. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Carol blushed.

"You make a good point. We'll wait. If he isn't back by this evening, we'll panic." Rick said calmly.

"For now, though, let's help the others." Carol suggested with a small smile. "I am really interested to see what you've all brought me to cook with."

Rick nodded and Carol walked away to help the others.

Rick stood quietly, fidgeting nervously. Daryl was missing and he had a bad gut feeling about it. He cast a quick glance at Daryl's little corner of the new farm and then towards the treeline. He offered a silent prayer to whatever god was listening and went to help the others.

Daryl's presence was already being missed and Rick wasn't sure how to fill the gaping hole he felt just then.


	18. Day 19

_AN: I would really write this story forever if I could. It's a shame that I know EXACTLY how it's gonna end. I can see the scene in my mind. I like it, you'll all probably hate it... but too bad. It's coming. Eventually. Probably sooner than I'd like. I am aiming to get this story to 'day 30' and that'll be it. But then, I can start another Rick x Daryl story to run just as long. _

_So anyway, thank you all for coming back over and over. It means the world to me. I truly do love you all._

_Cheers._

_-Shazzy_

**Day 19**

It was midday. The sun beat down on the little group in the yard as Rick packed himself a rucksack of supplies.

Carol helped silently, her lips pursed in concentration and worry.

Shane paced angrily, occasionally voicing his opinions on the entire situation.

Rick was having none of it.

Daryl was still missing.

"You don't have to go." Lori was whining. "There are three other able-bodied men in this camp. You can stay here, Rick."

"He's my responsibility." Rick replied through gritted teeth. He was tired of the runaround with Shane and Lori. "I'm supposed to be the leader, you said so yourself." He continued. "So it falls to me to fix the problems here, doesn't it?"

"He's a big boy, Rick!" Shane taunted. "He can take care of himself."

Rick glared at his friend. "You wanna run that by me again?"

Shane stopped his pacing and stepped close to Rick, towering over the deputy as he crouched on the ground with Carol, filling the bag.

"Daryl's gone missin' before. And he made it back in one piece." Shane drawled. "He can spend a day lost in the woods before you go runnin' off after him like a worried mother hen."

Rick stood slowly, facing Shane and squaring his shoulders. He'd had enough of it.

Carol sighed and backed up, taking the bag and supplies as she moved away. This was going to escalate quickly, and explosively. She certainly didn't want to get caught in the way.

"Are you forgetting what Daryl has done for the group?" Rick asked quietly.

"Are you forgetting the group?" Shane countered in the same dangerously quiet tone of voice. "There's more than just Daryl relying on your presence here, Rick."

"Like you, Shane?" Rick asked sarcastically. "As far as I can tell, you'd be happier if I wasn't in the picture anymore."

Shane narrowed his eyes. "You suggesting summin'?" He snarled.

Rick shrugged. "You've been arguing with me and with Daryl for a long time, Shane. Maybe you're the one who really doesn't have the best interest of the group in mind."

Shane clenched his fists. "I'm tired of you runnin' around, pretending like you know what's best for everyone!" He accused. "You ain't even _here_ half the time! You run about, chasing after pipe dreams and ghosts! You can't even see what's in front of yer own face!"

Rick grabbed Shane's shirt and pulled him close until their noses were almost touching.

"Like you sleepin' with my wife?" Rick asked in a whisper. "Like you tryin' very hard to establish yourself as the dominant male in the group?"

Shane's eyes flashed with disbelief. Rick hadn't said anything about knowing that Shane had had an affair with Lori.

"Don't deny it, Shane." Rick said quietly, his voice barely audible. "You've wanted to get rid of me since the day I strolled into camp. You wanna take _my_ wife, _my_ son, undermine _my_ authority. I didn't ask to be the leader of this little group, you all _made_ me the leader. An' I think you're jealous."

Shane didn't say anything, he just clenched and unclenched his fists, biting the inside of his mouth, wanting to hurt Rick, but managing to stay his hand.

"I am determined to go and find Daryl." Rick hissed. "Daryl is the only one who has made an effort to keep this little _group_ fed and sheltered. An' I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him go missing again. So deal with it, because whether you like it or not, Daryl's more important to me than your pride."

Shane snorted. "Really?"

Rick stared Shane down. "Really." He agreed.

Shane shrugged his shoulders and pulled away from Rick. "You're a fucking _mess_ Rick." He accused. "Got your priorities all messed up in your head. Go on then, run away, like usual. Go on your little adventure and find your missing pet."

Rick growled but stayed rooted to his spot. A fist fight wouldn't do anything to bring Daryl back.

"Dale, you can drive, take the truck and head back to Herschel's. We got a lot of gas, we can afford this trip. See if they've seen Daryl." Rick ordered. "Andrea, please, keep an eye out along the treeline. T-Dogg, you can watch the front here where the road leads up to us."

"Sure, no problem." T-Dogg agreed. "Want me to keep working on the fence and stuff too?"

"If you can multitask well enough, sure." Rick agreed reluctantly. He _wanted_ to send everyone off into the woods to find their wayward Dixon, but he knew that that would be a ridiculous waste of resources. He held his hand out to Carol to take the rucksack they'd packed. "Thank you for your help." He said earnestly.

"Can I come with you?" Carol asked hopefully.

Rick sighed. "I hate to split the group any further." He admitted, lying mostly for Shane's benefit. "But thank you."

Carol nodded understandingly. "He's all right." She assured Rick, patting his arm. "Daryl's tougher than this."

Rick nodded. "Shane, walk with me halfway, let's settle this privately."

Lori flashed Rick a look of confusion and distrust. He _never_ pulled Shane aside privately to call him on his bullshit. Something wasn't right. She opened her mouth to say something, but both Shane and Rick shot her a look of warning and she faltered.

Shane fell into step beside Rick as the others moved to fulfil the tasks set out for them. The nervousness of Daryl's absence was starting to spread. The reality of what it meant if the hunter was really missing was finally starting to sink in.

"All right, what the hell do you want?" Shane demanded when the two men were safely out of earshot of the rest of the group.

"I want this drama and this bullshit to be done with." Rick said quietly. "I want this anger, this hate, this rage and these needless fights to be done with."

Shane blinked in surprise. "What?"

Rick stopped walking as they passed Daryl's tent. He looked at Shane, his eyes tired and pleading.

"What do you want from me?" Rick asked quietly. "Tell me now. Anything you want, I'll do."

Shane narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Do you want Lori?" Rick asked. "You wanna take her away from me? Take Carl, let him call you 'dad'? Issat why you're so ready to fight me at every turn?" Rick frowned, hating the thought. "Have I just been that terrible to you? Are you that jealous of me?" He ran his hand through his hair. "I dunno what else to do for you, Shane. I've tried to do everything but you've been such... so arrogant and angry since I found you. I'm not about to leave this group, but I'm giving you the chance to tell me what you want and what I can do to make things better between us. I know nothin' will make it _right_ but I can at least make it _better_ somehow, can't I?"

Shane mumbled nonsensical sounds, not sure how to react to this.

"Look." Rick said quickly before Shane could gather his wits about him. "I'm just done. I don't want to fight with you anymore. Lori won't talk to me. She won't..." He frowned. "I'm not her husband anymore, Shane. She hasn't seen me as her husband since I came back. Whatever you said to her, whatever you had her believin', I dunno. It doesn't matter. She's moved on from me, that's all that matters. I can see it, I'm sure you can see it. So why do we keep pretending to be so macho. For our own sanity? It's not helpful, and it's sure as hell not helping this little group. So take her. I'm done. I'll tell her when I get back."

Shane was flabbergasted. Rick was a demon when he needed to be, he would fight for anything as long as he believed in it, and yet here he was, tired and broken. Done with the drama, done with the lies. He'd finally accepted what Shane had so long wanted. And somehow, it felt _wrong_.

"Rick I-" Shane started.

"Save it." Rick interrupted. "I'm not fighting for useless things anymore. I figure, if this is what Lori wants, then let's make it happen. There's no more lawyers, no more doctors, no more nothin'. So as far as I'm concerned, it's up to us to govern ourselves. We're both consenting adults, we can dissolve our marriage if that's how we feel. I'm not going to fight with you anymore about this."

Shane nodded slowly. "A'right..." He mumbled, suddenly feeling like garbage for having done anything to make Rick feel this way. The man had been his best friend for Chrissakes! And he'd...

"I'm sorry." Shane offered. "I just... You're right, Rick. I'm not terribly thrilled that you've come back. I'm not terribly thrilled that you've cast me aside for the likes of Dixon. But you're right. We _made_ you the leader of this group, an' if you think this needs to be done, I'll stop fightin' you on it."

Rick stared blankly at Shane. The man had just _apologized _of all things. He honestly hadn't been expecting that. Anger, hostility, petulant whining, sure, but not an apology. He nodded slowly. "Daryl's important to the group, even you can see that. He's already on the edge and he's been talking about leaving us come spring. So let me go and find him because, goddammit, at the end of the day there ain't a single one of us better suited for this kind of life than he is. And if he's plannin' on leavin' at the end of the winter then at least let us bring him back so he can teach the rest of us what he knows. Can't you agree that that will benefit all of us?"

"Do you want help?" Shane asked finally.

"No." Rick said. "Someone's gotta stay here and keep an eye out on ev'ryone else." He sighed. "I'll be back with Daryl or I'll die trying."

Shane nodded. "Good luck." He said.

"Thanks." Rick agreed. "I'm gonna need it.


	19. Day 20

_AN: Did you miss me? ::maniacal evil doctor laugh:: _

_Life has been hectic, sorry. I'm also busily writing novels that I hope to publish in the near future and between looking for work and working on my potential income has been a lot more important to me lately than my fan fics. Can y'all ever forgive me?_

_I'm sure you will, considering how much evilness I'm planning to put into this story to satiate all of your needs._

_Also: OH MY GOD, issue 100! Holy shit, I did NOT see that coming. And now back to your regularly scheduled story._

_Thanks for waiting._

_-Shazzy_

**Day 20**

Daryl opened his eyes and the shooting pain refreshed his memory. He turned his head and looked at the dead buck lying next to him.

"You bastard." He snarled.

The smell of the putrefying deer made him want to gag.

"What a waste." He moaned. He wrinkled his nose and resisted the urge to vomit. He'd been out cold for at least 24 hours, the smell of his would-have-been trophy seemed to suggest so anyway. He pushed himself into a sitting position and peered around.

"I am a Goddamn idiot." Daryl announced to the dead buck beside him.

They were lying at the bottom of a short drop. Daryl had been chasing the buck through the underbrush after tagging it with an arrow. He wasn't familiar with the terrain and while he managed to get the kill shot, he didn't realize that the deer had fallen down the slope. He'd chased after it and taken a tumble.

Unfortunately for Daryl, or maybe it was fortunate, there wasn't a river to break his fall this time.

_Fortunate._ Daryl decided. _Because I would have drowned._

Daryl reached for his crossbow, it had fallen from his grip. Ignoring the shooting pain and the smell of rancid deer, he checked all the working components of his weapon. Luckily, nothing seemed to be broken except for the handmade bolts he'd brought with him. His backpack filled with water and provisions was nearby, too. He reached for it, hooking the end of his crossbow into the bag's strap. He wasn't sure he wanted to move just yet. He opened the bag and checked the contents. They were all still there, and all intact. That was lucky overall.

The pain in his back and legs, however, didn't seem anywhere near as lucky as he'd hoped. Carefully, Daryl checked himself for any open wounds. He patted himself down first, making sure there was no blood, then he lifted his shirt to check closer.

He grimaced at the unsightly marks that covered his chest from his past life, and was thankful that he couldn't see his back. Nothing but some fresh bruises and a few superficial scratches.

The pain in his back and legs, however, was more cause for concern than Daryl would have liked. Carefully, he wiggled his toes in his boots. At least that was still something he could do, he wasn't paralysed and Daryl sent a prayer heavenward for that. His right knee was dislocated, though.

"Damn." He growled.

Daryl picked up his crossbow and took a deep breath, steadying his hand. He was shaking, probably dehydrated and definitely unhappy about having to relocate his own knee. He'd never had a dislocated knee before and the thought of it made his stomach churn. He stared at the out of place bulge that was his knee, intrigued for the briefest of moments by the entire concept.

With another deep breath, he rammed his knee with the butt of his crossbow.

Daryl yelled in agony as the joint reset itself under the blow of his weapon against his leg. It was painful and in the old world, before the apocalypse, would have been cause for a trip to the ER and potential surgery. Daryl snorted at the thought.

His back was a mess. He wasn't sure if there was anything broken – probably a cracked rib, he decided, karmic retribution for breaking Shane's ribs earlier. Nothing that he wouldn't get over.

Quietly, Daryl wondered how he was going to get back. With his knee and back messed up, there was no way he would be climbing back up the ridge he'd fallen down, and he didn't know the lay of the land well enough to hazard a guess as to where he was. He assumed that he could find his way back either to Herschel's or back to his farm, but both trips would require more food and water than he had brought, and in his condition, he wasn't sure if he could find either.

"Shit." Daryl cursed. He rested his head in his hands. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

He peered around desperately, wondering if this is how Merle had felt when he'd been trapped on the rooftop back in Atlanta. Daryl shook his head.

"Rick will come find me." He said aloud. "He has to..."

With his new resolve, Daryl scooted away from the buck, the smell was making him nauseous. He backed up until he was leaning against a tree and he stopped.

"Now, we wait." He said quietly.

"Rick will find me."


	20. Day 21

_AN: Um... Yeah, I dunno what to tell y'all. Life gets in the way of things far more often than I'd like. Sorry for disappearing again. The stunning conclusion to this story will be worth the wait though, I promise. God, it's been so long that I've had to go back and read my own fics because I can't remember where I left them off! Ha ha, I'm so sorry._

_Back from the dead (kind of)_

_-Shazzy_

**-Day 21-**

Daryl had been missing for 48 hours.

Rick was on the verge of a mental breakdown. He'd let the one thing that was really keeping the group alive wander off into the forest, alone, without supplies.

Rick knew that it was his fault that Daryl had gone missing, and he cursed his own stupidity for the fight. He hated to admit it, but Daryl was probably right. Rick knew that he was being a stubborn jackass, and that whatever _feelings_ he might have towards the hunter, he couldn't quite fully admit to them. Rick knew that his subversive loyalty to Lori and Carl, and his unwillingness to admit to the potential of a new chapter in his life unfolding before him, was ultimately going to push Daryl away completely.

_Besides, _Rick thought bitterly to himself, _Carol already knows, or at least suspects that there's something going on with me and Daryl. And I'm sure that Shane knows it, too._

"Shit." Rick drawled, running a hand across his forehead. He'd kitted himself up for a week, packing a haversack as tightly as he could, making sure that he'd have enough for Daryl, as well as what little medical supplies they had. Part of him hoped that Daryl had made it back to Hershel's and was sharing his bounty with the Greenes, but the rational, more logical part of him knew that, if he was anywhere, Daryl would be out in these woods.

Rick's mind imagined all sorts of grisly scenarios, the foremost of which involved finding the hunter dead and reanimated as a Walker. Rick shuddered and tried not to think of that situation, he didn't want to be the one to have to put Daryl down once and for all. Rick pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, focusing instead on the only thing that mattered: finding Daryl alive and bringing him home.

Rick moved carefully through the underbrush, making his way back over terrain he'd already covered, but further into the treeline. He was hoping that Daryl would find his tracks and they would meet up halfway. Rick hadn't stopped at all in the 48 hours he'd been searching, until it got dark, and even then, he'd slept fitfully, waking up with every sound that filtered through the trees, hoping and praying for the missing hunter to return of his own accord.

Daryl opened his eyes slowly, the warmth of the noontime sun through the trees stirred him back into consciousness. He'd fallen asleep leaning against the tree where he'd settled the night before. He coughed, wincing as he felt the shooting pain course through his ribcage and back.

"Sorry, Shane." He muttered, hoping to align his karma a little bit better as he shifted his weight. He groaned inwardly, remembering how much pain he was in every time he moved and something else started to ache.

Daryl reached for his pack, slowly pulling out the now half-empty water bottle he'd brought and taking a slow sip. He eyed the water level angrily, feeling stupid that he hadn't packed more than what he'd brought. He hadn't been thinking, obviously. He had just wanted to get away from Rick and his bullshit for five minutes.

"Good move, Dixon." Daryl whined to himself. He closed his eyes again and tried to relax, hoping that he'd feel strong enough to move in a few hours.

A rustle above him startled Daryl and his hand was on his crossbow in a heartbeat. He pulled his weapon close, afraid that he wouldn't be able to fend off a walker in his condition.

"Shit." Daryl breathed, fumbling for the first time in a long time with loading a bolt into his trusty weapon. He stopped his momentary panic and slid the bolt into place, holding his breath as the rustling got closer.

Familiar boots emerged from the foliage, nearly stumbling down the same incline that Daryl had fallen down two days ago.

"Rick?" Daryl called weakly. "Don't fall!"

The boots stopped and backed away from the edge, disappearing again into the underbrush. Everything grew very quiet.

Daryl's blue eyes widened in panic. Had he just scared Rick off? Had he just alerted someone to his location? Was that a walker?

Daryl's grip tightened on his crossbow as he tried desperately to calm himself. He knew he was in no shape to fight his way out of anything where the odds weren't completely stacked in his favour. Although, he considered, he'd faced worse than this before.

Daryl steeled himself, readying himself for whatever was coming as the rustling in the underbrush came closer.

"Don't shoot!"

Daryl huffed a sigh of relief. It _was_ Rick.

"Don't scare me like that." Daryl said, relaxing and leaning back against the tree as Rick crouched down next to him. "You know I shoot first an' ask questions later."

Rick grinned and bit back the off-colour comment he wanted to make. "You okay?"

Daryl shook his head. "Screwed up my knee, an' somethin' in my back. Maybe broke a rib or two. How far out are we?"

"About an hour's walk." Rick replied. "I found a path though, so we can get you back up the hill."

Daryl nodded. "Okay, let's go."


	21. Day 22

_AN: I am so sorry I've been gone so long. Thank you for waiting._

_-Shazzy_

**-Day 22-**

There was no hero's welcome for Daryl this time. No one even spoke when Rick had dragged Daryl's sorry ass out of the woods. Daryl simply glared at everyone as they passed. He'd insisted that Rick just leave him in his own tent and Rick only relented when Daryl threatened to beat him with his crossbow.

Now Daryl was lying on his back, in pain and staring at the top of his tent wishing for painkillers, or copious amounts of booze. Rick had sent Andrea off to go fetch Hershel. It was sad that they were still relying on the old farmer to help them, despite having left.

Daryl felt ridiculous for having gotten hurt in the first place and if it were up to him, he wouldn't let Hershel come have a look anyway.

_Merle would be laughing at you, calling you a pansy._ He silently scolded himself. _Merle would give you a bottle of Jack's and tell you to walk it off, you pussy._ He scowled at the domed top of his tent.

"Merle ain't here." He whispered to himself.

_No, but Rick is._

"What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?"

_You were _far_ too happy to see that man walk out of those trees, Daryl. What do you think ol' Merle would say about that?_

"Merle's dead." Daryl insisted. "So it doesn't matter."

_As long as we've got that cleared up. Now why don't you just tell Rick how you really feel?_

"'Cause I ain't no pussy." Daryl grumbled aloud.

"Daryl?"

It was Rick.

"Go away." Daryl growled. "I'm dyin' and I wanna die in peace."

Rick opened the door to the tent and ducked inside, zipping the vinyl flap back up behind him. It was pleasant in the tent, not too warm and Rick sat down next to Daryl, despite the other man's whining.

"You're not dying, Daryl." Rick replied, holding out a bottle of water. "You're hurt and probably dehydrated, so quit bitching and have a drink."

Daryl scowled up at Rick. "Got any whiskey?"

Rick laughed and held out the water. "Sorry, no."

Daryl let himself be helped into a sitting position so that he didn't choke to death or drown with Rick's good intentions. He scowled and sipped greedily at the water. He hadn't realized how thirsty he actually was. "Thank you." Daryl mumbled, letting himself flop back onto his back with only the smallest wince.

"What happened out there?" Rick asked.

"You gonna take my official statement, officer?" Daryl drawled, trying to make a joke.

Rick snorted in reply. "Do I need to press charges?"

Daryl wrinkled his nose and tried very hard not to smile. "I bagged that deer, but then fell down a cliff, ended up unconscious. Dislocated my knee, but I fixed that, and probably broke a rib."

"You're lucky." Rick said. "Coulda been much worse."

"I almost wish I was dead." Daryl whined.

"No you don't." Rick replied, a small smile touching the corner of his lips. "Because then you wouldn't be here with me."


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: Is it wrong to ship it? Is it?Also, I HATE the ship name "Darrick". And I think "Rickyl" is dumb. I'm still shipping this as "Dick" because it makes me giggle. :3_

**-Day 23-**

Daryl was relieved when Hershel's examination proved that he'd only banged himself up and that nothing was broken. The dislocated knee would require a few weeks to heal up, but otherwise Daryl was given a clean bill of health and ordered to take it easy, bed rest for at least a few days, and nothing too strenuous on the knee for at least three weeks.

Daryl argued, but Hershel warned that he wouldn't give him any muscle relaxants or painkillers if he kept that attitude up, and Daryl acquiesced.

Rick thanked Hershel profusely and the two men made bartering arrangements outside of Daryl's tent, trying to keep the mutually beneficial friendship intact. Daryl scowled at the thought, wondering just how 'mutually beneficial' their friendship with the Greenes actually was.

When he heard the old truck rumble away, Daryl forced himself to crawl out of his tent. Everything hurt, but Daryl wasn't willing to waste any more time lying on his back. Not when there was shit to do around the farm.

He hobbled around slowly, eyeing the fence that T-Dog was building. It was looking good, and had already stretched almost across the entire front edge of the property. He didn't even dare try to hobble that far away from his tent. Just standing was painful and while he was happy that nothing was broken, he hated the fact that he could barely move without wanting to scream.

"C'mon, ya pussy." He grumbled to himself, forcing himself to limp back towards his last project before he'd run off in a huff.

The two sheds still needed to be winter-proofed. One of those sheds would be his own apartment for as long as he chose to stay and he sure as hell didn't want to be caught without having his own personal space for the long winter ahead.

He made it to the first shed without keeling over and he leaned heavily against the solid wood. He stared at the ladder he'd left and considered climbing up to the roof to finish what he'd started.

"Don't even think about it."

Daryl turned around, still leaning against the shed. Rick was standing there, arms folded over his chest.

"I wasn't." Daryl lied.

"Sure." Rick said with a shake of his head. "You need to rest."

"I need to finish these projects." Daryl countered. "No one else here is gonna."

"Dale can finish this shed." Rick insisted. "All that's left is sealing the chimney, right?"

Daryl fidgeted, scowling.

Rick smiled. "You need bed rest and I need a break from Shane and Lori."

Daryl arched his eyebrow. "What d'you mean?"

Rick sighed and leaned against the shed next to Daryl. "Lori doesn't want anything to do with me, and Shane is driving me insane, so I told him to take her. I told her to go with him. I handed Shane my goddamn wedding ring while we waited for Hershel, put Lori's hand in Shane's and gave them my blessing."

"And I missed it?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

Rick snorted. "It was easier explaining to Carl what had happened than it was to Lori. She's so stubborn. Carl accepted it but still calls me Dad and I think Shane resents that most of all. But it's done. Everyone knows, and they're all happy for the new couple, and I just don't really care."

"Mazeltov." Daryl muttered bitterly.

Rick couldn't help but grin at the sentiment.

"Welcome to the world of perpetual bachelorhood." Daryl added, clapping Rick on the shoulder. "I'd offer you a beer if I had one, or moonshine at least if I'd had the time and foresight to ferment the shit outta that corn."

Rick laughed outright at the thought. "Oh yeah, because making hooch in this group is a smart idea."

"Shane has a woman now." Daryl pointed out. "Maybe he'll be less of an asshole."

"Shane has always been an asshole." Rick replied.

"He's not your problem anymore." Daryl pointed out. "And I'll still kill him for you. Just say the word."

"While it's a tempting offer, I'm sure that it won't be necessary at this point." Rick said with a shrug.

He two men fell into silence for a long moment.

"So... you're short a wife now. I assume Shane's moving into the master suite and Carl will take Shane's old room..." Daryl said slowly. "Where are you gonna sleep?"

Rick frowned and ran a hand over his stubbly chin. "You know, I hadn't really thought about that yet." Rick replied. "I've been more preoccupied with makin' sure that you weren't about to die on me."

"No chance a' that." Daryl agreed. "But really, where are you gonna crash?"

Rick shrugged. "I'll figure it out when it come to it, I suppose."

Daryl nodded and hesitated for a long moment, fidgeting awkwardly beside the sheriff. "I got space in my tent..."


End file.
